Pingüinos en la cama
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. [UA] SxS
1. Problemas de pareja

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Problemas de pareja

Vamos aclarando este asuntico  
que no estas para policía  
ni yo para andar huyendo,  
vamos aclarando y te repito  
que no tengo todo el día para seguir discutiendo.

si esto fuera una olimpiada   
romperías todos los records de  
arruinarnos el momento.

Conducía hasta el supermercado mordiéndose el labio inferior esforzándose por no llorar... de nuevo la había culpado por algo que no había hecho. Suspira y se friega los ojos con una mano, al detenerse en el semáforo... luego continua hasta detenerse en el estacionamiento de su destino. Luego baja y toma su cartera para después entrar.

Luego de hacer las compras semanales se dirige hacia una de las cajas donde la cola era larga. Toma aire y luego lo suelta todo en un suspiro, mientras apoyaba el mentón en la manija del carrito...Después de unos 15 minutos de hacer la cola llega a la caja.

Pacientemente deja las cosas en la cinta transportadora, para luego pasar el carrito y esperar que le cobraran.

El cajero suspira molesto al ver que se había acabado el papel en la maquina, por lo que pide que le trajeran mas.

La joven se sobresalta al escucharlo gritar... luego suspira llevándose una mano a la frente-Disculpe... podría dejar de gritar?

-Mh? se siente mal?

-Un poco...- Suspira-Le agradecería mucho que no grite...

-Claro...-asiente algo extrañado por su pedido

-Muchas gracias...- Susurra corriéndose el cabello que le caía sobre la frente hacia atrás. El asiente y termina de pasar la mercadería

La joven suspira y luego mira la lista dispuesta a pagar... al notar que habían algunas cosas revistadas de más, llama la atención del cajero.

-Disculpe... yo no compre esto...- Comenta enseñándole la lista

-Mh? como que no? ahí lo dice-responde él sin darle mucha importancia

-Si... pero yo no llevo esto...- Responde la joven intentando mantenerse serena.

-Si la maquina lo dice así debe ser-responde él

-Debe estar funcionando mal... porque yo no lleve tal cosa como tapones para la nariz...- Responde como si aquel sujeto le tomara el pelo.

-Debió olvidarlo o algo así-suspira

-No... No lo olvide... tengo todo anotado- Agrega enseñándole la lista que llevaba -Ve? dice ahí tapones para la nariz! no! no dice!- Agrega ya histérica

-Ya cállese, ahora usted es quien esta gritando

-Pero me esta tomando el pelo! yo no compre tapones para la nariz!

-No puedo hacer nada, no sea histérica, par algo va a usarlos

La joven suelta un bufido -Quiero que descuente esto!-

-No puedo hacerlo ahora

-Hágalo... porque no pienso irme hasta que lo haga!

-Bien, quédese el tiempo que quiera, pero pague!

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que descuentes esto!

-No puedo hacerlo!

-Yo no compre esto!

-Maldita mujer histérica...-se queja él para luego cerrar la caja por lo que las demás personas de la caja acaban por irse. La ojiverde toma aire molesta y lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo

-Vas a hacerlo... no tengo ánimos para que me sigan llevando la contra... y si llevo algo de mas que no es necesario voy a tener problemas... así que necesito que me descuentes esto...

-No creo poder hacerlo, ya pase todo por la caja-explica- cual es el problema? solo es un peso mas…

-No... No entiende... por favor... se lo suplico...- Susurra apretando el agarre con suavidad

-Bien...-suspira- pasaremos todo de nuevo por la caja

-Se lo agradezco mucho, en serio...- Musita aliviada

-No es gran cosa-responde el pasando nuevamente las cosas por la caja

-Para mi lo es...- Responde -Me hace un enorme favor...- Agrega pagándole

-No se preocupe-responde guardando el dinero para luego darle el nuevo ticket y el vuelto- Ahora esta bien?

La joven asiente guardando los papeles en su cartera, para luego suspirar y colocar ordenadamente las bolsas en el carrito para llevarlas hasta su auto

--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Unos días después, el joven por la tarde al salir de su trabajo va al hospital ya que tenía que buscar el resultado de unos análisis, al entrar en el edificio, pregunta por el medico que debía ver... luego suspira y camina por donde le indicaban...Luego de recibir allí todos los papeles sale del consultorio distraído chocando con alguien.

Suelta un bufido al ver caer sus papeles al suelo... -Lo siento mucho- Musita arrodillándose para recoger sus cosas

-Lo lamento-responde él ayudándola a levantar las cosas

-Gracias...- Suspira tomando lo que el chico le acercaba para luego mirarlo en silencio, le parecía recordarlo de alguna parte.

-Mhh... te conozco?-cuestiona viéndola

-No se... creo que no...- Responde mirando sus papeles

-Ahh...pensé que si, te recuerdo de algún sitio

-Quizás me confunda con alguien...- Musita

-Mhh...-medita un momento y luego chasquea los dedos- es la mujer del supermercado!

-Quien?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Yo era el cajero... lo recuerda?-explica divertido por la coincidencia

La ojiverde permanece pensativa un momento para luego mirarlo y asentir-Es cierto... por eso me parecía haberlo visto antes...-

-Jaja si-asiente

La joven asiente en silencio-Lo siento... no me presente... mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...- Musita extendiéndole la mano dispuesta a estrecharla.

-Yo soy Shaoran Li-responde él estrechando su mano

-Mucho gusto...- Susurra la joven

-Lo mismo digo-sonríe- No vino por nada grave no?

-Solo vine a buscar unos análisis...- Responde

-Salieron bien?

-Si...- Asiente

-Me alegro-sonríe levemente de buen humor-

-Claro...- Suspira-Tengo que irme...- Comienza a caminar

-Yo también-responde el caminando a su lado. La joven camina en silencio mirando el suelo

-Va a su trabajo?

-A mi casa...- Responde

-Ahh esta bien-asiente- Tiene tiempo para tomar algo?

-No creo que este bien...

-Mh? porque no? esta apurada?

-Me metería en problemas si me ven con un extraño

-En problemas con quien?

-Mmh... Mi marido...- Responde.

-Esta casada?-agrega sorprendido, era muy joven

-Si...- Asiente

-Ya veo...-suspira- Lamento si la incomode entonces

-No me incomoda...- Suspira-No quiero tener problemas con mi marido...- Responde mirando el suelo

-Claro, no quiero provocar una pelea de pareja-responde para luego sonreír

-Claro...

-Que tenga suerte

-Gracias...- Responde para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos y se detiene... luego gira sobre sus talones y lo mira-Tengo una hora antes de tener que ir a recoger a Yuuko al jardín...- Comenta-Puedo aceptar un café si me invitas...- Agrega

-Esta bien-sonríe animado y camina a su lado- Quien es Yuuko?

-Mi hija...- Responde -Tiene 3, casi 4, años...

-Ya veo...-asiente- Es una buena niña?

-Si...- Asiente sonriendo levemente para si misma-Es la niña mas linda-

-Jaja entonces seguro se parece a su madre-asiente

-A mi?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Claro-asiente

-Jaja, seguro...- Responde sujetando el dije dorado con forma de niña, que colgaba de una cadenita de oro

-Debes ser una buena madre-asiente- se ve que la queres mucho

Ella asiente en silencio y luego ambos entran a una confitería sentándose a beber algo.

-Es mi tesoro...- Suspira mirando su taza.

-Se nota-asiente y sonríe

La ojiverde sonríe avergonzada y luego suspira terminando su café

-Cuantos años llevas de casada?

-Llevo... casi 5 años...- Responde

-5 años? es mucho tiempo-asiente- Deben llevarse muy bien

-Ahm... claro...- Asiente luego de un largo silencio

-Debe ser difícil criar a una niña...-agrega pensativo- No me imagino como padre

-Me gusta cuidarla...- Responde

-Seguro es una niña mimada-se ríe

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Ella se esfuerza mucho para ayudarme...

-Si? eso es bueno-asiente

Sakura asiente en silencio para luego suspirar

-Porque armaste tanto escándalo el otro día en el supermercado?

-Porque...- Suspira y niega con la cabeza -Ya lo olvide...- Miente mirando la ventana

-Jaaj yo también había tenido un mal día-asiente

-Claro...- Asiente

-Así que si te trate algo mal te pido disculpas

-Claro...- Asiente.

-Te sentís bien?-ladea la cabeza

-Ahm... podría beber otro café?

-Claro-asiente- Yo quiero un par de medialunas mas

-Va a engordar- Comenta

-Jaja puede ser...-asiente- no almorcé hoy

-Entonces... es entendible...- Responde

-Tal vez-asiente y luego pide ambas cosas

Sakura suspira y se acomoda mirando la ventana

-Segura que te sentís bien?-cuestiona- Tenes una mirada muy triste

-Estoy bien...- Responde

-Esta bien, no soy quien para que me digas nada

La joven baja la mirada en silencio

-Pero... solo un consejo, deberías sonreír mas-asiente

-Por que?

-Te ves mas linda cuando lo haces

La joven baja la mirada apenada

-Jaja no debí decir eso no?

-Ahm... no me molestó...- Responde

-Mejor así, no quiero incomodarte ni darte problemas

Sakura asiente y mira la hora-Ya tengo que irme...

-Ya?

-Si... En 15 minutos sale mi hija del jardín...- Responde

-Entiendo...-asiente- bueno, fue un placer

-Lo mismo digo...- Asiente y sonríe levemente-Cuídese- Culmina buscando en su cartera algo de dinero para pagar.

-No te preocupes, yo pago

-Ahm... pero...- Suspira insegura

-De verdad-asiente y se pone de pie dejando el dinero sobre la mesa

Sakura asiente y camina hacia la salida

Luego de pagar todo y comer la ultima de las medialunas el también se va. Sakura camina en silencio hacia el jardín de infantes al que asistía su hija.

-Mama!-exclama ella quien se había quedado esperándola en la entrada

-Como estas?- Cuestiona cargándola en brazos-Disculpa el retraso... tuve que ir a buscar unas cosas al hospital...- Explica

-No te preocupes-asiente ella abrazándola

-Como estuvo la escuela?- Cuestiona acariciándole el cabello mientras caminaba hasta el auto.

-Muy bien-asiente de buen humor- Hicimos un regalo por el día del padre

-Si?- Cuestiona acomodándola en el asiento para luego abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad-Que hicieron?- Agrega

-Es un llavero-explica

-Un llavero?- La mira mientras encendía el auto... -Seguro va a usarlo... el tiene muchas llaves... y además va a gustarle porque lo hiciste vos...- Sonríe y le besa la cabeza

-Jaja si-asiente contenta viendo a su madre-

La joven madre le sonríe y mira al frente mientras se ponía en marcha

-Mama, vamos a salir los tres mañana? es sábado-cuestiona ella

-A donde te gustaría ir?

-Mhh... al parque

-Al parque?- Le sonríe -Esta bien... mañana podemos ir al parque...

-Bien!-exclama ella de buen humor, al llegar a la casa baja del auto rápidamente corriendo a la entrada al ver llegar también a su padre. Sakura apaga el auto y baja también.

-Papa!-exclama la niña abrazando sus piernas

Sakura suspira mirándolo en silencio, desde lejos.

-Como estuvo tu día hija?- Cuestiona el hombre cargando a la pequeña en brazos

-Muy bien-sonríe contenta- Mañana voy a darte una sorpresa!

-Jaja si?- Sonríe divertido para luego besar la frente de la niña, mientras su esposa abría la puerta

-Pedimos pizza?-propone luego-Mama se ve cansada para cocinar

-Mmh... segura?- Cuestiona el hombre entrando.

-Si-asiente- quiero comer pizza

-Bien, como quieras...- Responde su padre divertido con la decisión de su hija

Ella se baja de sus brazos al entrar y va a su habitación para jugar con sus muñecas. Mientras la ojiverde bebía un poco de agua en la cocina...

-Se supone que debían estar esperándome... porque te retrasaste?- Cuestiona el hombre molesto viendo a su esposa quien le daba la espalda inconscientemente.

-Tuve que ir al hospital a buscar unas cosas...- Explica para luego intentar salir de la cocina deseando evitar otra pelea... cosa que no consigue puesto que su marido la sujeta del brazo con fuerza haciéndole daño.

-Hay una nota de la maestra...-musita la niña entrando en la cocina tímidamente

-Dejame verla...- Pide la ojiverde logrando zafarse del agarre del hombre, para luego tomar la mano de su hija con suavidad. Ella asiente y le extiende el cuaderno donde la maestra pedía hablar con ella

-Esta bien...- Suspira y firma la nota dando a entender que había leído el comunicado -Mañana voy a ir a verla...-

-Porque quiere hablar mama? Yo no me porte mal...-dice la niña preocupada.

-No te preocupes... no es tu culpa...- Sonríe con dulzura y le besa la frente -Ya se que no te portaste mal... sos una buena chica...

Ella sonríe levemente contenta, Sakura sonríe enternecida con su hija y luego suspira... -Vamos así te bañas y luego pedimos la cena...

Yuuko asiente y se va al baño con su madre donde esta ultima la ayuda a bañarse, terminando mojándose la ropa ella...

-Yo ya me había bañado...- Se queja a modo de broma, para luego ponerse de pie vaciando el agua de la tina, para después cubrir a su hija con la toalla, ella se ríe divertida y se acomoda el cabello con las manos. Sakura sonríe y luego va a la habitación de su hija, para luego ayudarla a vestirse poniéndole el pijama. Luego de cenar la pequeña se despide de sus padres y se va a dormir

La ojiverde se pone de pie dispuesta a lavar todo, sin lograr librarse de los reproches injustificados de su marido quien de nuevo la sujetaba de los brazos... luego de un rato discutiendo, la ojiverde sube para abrigar a su hija quedándose dormida con ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otro fan fic sacado del arcón de los recuerdos (aunque en realidad no es tan viejo!) y como me gusta bastante decidí subirlo… vieron? Aca vemosa Sakura como mamá, y en **"****Infantile dependence, adult dependency**** "** vemos a Shaoran como papá jejeje tienen las dos versiones. Espero que les guste este fic que como habrían notado tiene un importante toque de drama… Esperamos muchos reviews! Nos leemos! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Día del padre

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Día del padre

_Vamos aclarando este pendiente   
yo no soy tu propiedad  
y me harte de hacerme el mudo,   
quitate el complejo de teniente  
que el amor sin libertad   
dura lo que un estornudo._

Al día siguiente ambas se levantan tarde y Yuuko la ayuda a preparar el desayuno para el día del padre.

-Me quede dormida...- Se queja la ojiverde fregándose los ojos mientras dejaba el café prepararse.

-Me gusto que durmieras conmigo mama-agrega la niña acomodando las tostadas

-Te gusto?- Cuestiona mirándola para luego sonreír

-Si-sonríe contenta

-Vamos? papa debe estar esperando

-Claro...- Asiente y carga la bandeja para no hacerle llevar el peso a su hija ella la sigue llevando un ramo pequeño de flores junto con el paquete con el regalo que había echo en el jardín. Luego de abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar, Sakura entra en la habitación con su hija...

-Feliz día papa!-exclama la pequeña subiendo a la cama. El hombre se sienta adormilado y mira a su hija

-Jaja, gracias...- Sonríe y la besa en la frente, ella le da las flores y el regalo.

Su padre sonrie y la sienta en su regazo para luego ponerle una flor en el cabello y abrir el regalo...

-Lo hice yo misma-comenta orgullosa

-Ya veo...- Se ríe y le besa la sien-Gracias

-Te gusta?

-Si, me encanta...- Responde para luego mirar como Sakura dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama

-Te preparamos el desayuno!-agrega la niña emocionada

-Seguro debe estar delicioso...- Musita el hombre acomodando a la pequeña en sus piernas, para luego tomar la bandeja y desayunar tranquilamente. Ella se apoya en el pecho de su padre viéndolo comer.

-Jaja queres?- Cuestiona acercándole la tostada a la boca.

-No-niega con la cabeza- es tu desayuno especial

El hombre sonríe divertido y le besa la frente... una vez termina de comer, Sakura toma la bandeja dispuesta a limpiar todo...

-Vamos al parque?-agrega la niña

-Al parque?- Su padre la mira en silencio para luego sonreír-Podemos ir al parque- Asiente

Ella salta emocionada sobre la cama para luego ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Luego de prepararse todos salen en dirección al parque... Allí Yue lee el diario mientras Yuuko jugaba en los juegos del parque con los demás niños, Sakura da una vuelta sin perder la vista a la niña sorprendiéndose al ver a Shaoran quien paseaba a su perro. La joven mira hacia otro lado rezando porque no la reconociera... luego suspira y se acomoda la ropa mirando a su hija jugar.

-Hola Sakura-la saluda el amablemente luego de dudar un momento ya que no recordó rápidamente su nombre- que coincidencia

-Ahm... buenos días...- Musita

-Buenos días-responde el con una sonrisa tranquila- Viniste con tu hija?

-Si... y con mi marido...- Responde diciendo lo ultimo en un débil susurro... luego suspira y mira alarmada a su hija al verla tropezar. La niña se levanta rápidamente y se sacude la ropa para después seguir jugando

-Y porque caminabas sola entonces?

-Solo paseaba...- Responde

-Ya veo...-asiente y se agacha para acariciar al perro que tiraba de la correa en busca de atención

-Se ve que se pone celoso...- Comenta

-Jaja un poco-asiente- Su nombre es Kero-agrega-

-Kero...- Asiente y se agacha mirando al perro, el cual se acerca y luego de olerla la besa en la cara amorosamente

-Ah! no!- Se queja corriendo el rostro para luego reír al sentir que le lamía el mentón -Me hace cosquillas-

-Jaja parece que le caes bien-agrega el castaño para luego ver a la hija de la mujer que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos corriendo

-Estas bien? esa caída se vio mal...- Comenta la ojiverde abrazando a su hija para luego asegurarse de que estuviera sana.

-Claro-asiente- que perro mas lindo!-agrega volviendo al suelo para abrazar al enorme mastín.

Sakura sonríe enternecida enderezándose para sacudirse la ropa

-Quien es el?-cuestiona la pequeña señalando al castaño

-El? es el dueño del perro...- Responde su madre acariciándole la cabeza a la niña

-Lo conoces mama?

-Si...- Asiente -Es... amigo mío...- Responde luego de mirar al ambarino

-Asi es-responde el asintiendo él- Queres jugar con Kero?-agrega al ver que la niña miraba curiosa al perro-

-Si! puedo mama?

-Claro... mientras no te lastimes...- Responde sacándole el abrigo a la niña -Y no te alejes mucho...- Pide

-No te preocupes mama, Kero me cuida-agrega para que luego de que Shaoran suelte la corre del perro ella subirse en su lomo.

-Yuuko... no es un caballo...- Suspira resignada

La niña se ríe y se aleja jugando con el perro quien era cuidadoso con ella:

-Parecen llevarse bien-opina Shaoran de buen humor

-Si...- Asiente y suspira sentándose en un banco.

-Tenias razón, es una niña muy buena

-Lo se... yo la críe...- Responde

-Jaja se nota-responde divertido-se parecen

La joven madre sonríe levemente, mientras miraba a su hija ir de un lado a otro jugando con el perro. Rato después ella regresa en compaña del animal quien se recuesta junto a su dueño cansado de tanto correr.

-Jaja, lo agotaste...- Comenta la ojiverde sentando a la pequeña en su regazo-Voy a tener que reponerle las baterías...

- Quiero jugar otro día con Kero mama!-agrega la niña

-Jaja preguntale a el...- Musita señalando al castaño -Es su perro-

-Puedo jugar con el? por favor...-agrega viéndolo

-Cuando quieras-responde Shaoran asintiendo- Kero también se divirtió mucho

-Estas contenta? podes jugar con el de nuevo...- Susurra Sakura haciendo una trenza en el cabello de su hija.

-Si!-exclama satisfecha para luego recorrer el parque con la vista- Y papa? volvió a casa?

-Estaba leyendo el diario cuando lo vi...- Responde su madre

-Pero ya no esta ahí-responde Yuuko viendo el banco donde antes estaba su padre

-Que raro...- Suspira encogiéndose al sentir un escalofrío-Quizás volvió a casa-

-Si...-asiente ella para después bostezar acurrucándose con su madre

-Te cansaste?- Cuestiona la ojiverde acomodándola, para luego usar su pequeño abrigo como manta para abrigarla.

-Corrí mucho-explica cerrando los ojos

-Pero sos joven... tenes que tener energía de sobra...- Comenta su madre divertida, para luego acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura. La niña no responde ya que se había dormida. Sakura suspira y se acomoda abrazando a la pequeña como si temiera que se esfumara

-Los dos terminaron cansados-comenta Shaoran

-Jaja, si...- Asiente y lo mira-Vos vivís solo con tu perro?

-Así es-asiente-Nos hacemos compañía mutuamente

-Debe ser lindo...- Comenta

-Te parece? mmhh es un poco aburrido a veces, no hablamos mucho-se ríe

-Jajaja entonces debiste comprar un loro...- Comenta divertida

-No es mala idea, pero Kero se pondría celoso-explica pensativo

-Jaja, le darías un hermano:

-O un almuerzo? jaja Kero no es muy conversador, pero es un buen compañero

-Si...- Asiente mirando la mascota del joven

-Ustedes no tienen mascota?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Pero se ve que a Yuuko le gustan los animales

-Jaja, si... pero me pregunto como será cuando tenga que cuidar uno...

-Es verdad, no es lo mismo-asiente

-Además... no creo que su padre este de acuerdo...- Suspira

-Jaja no importa, siempre que quiera puede venir a jugar con Kero, es bienvenida en mi casa... bueno, ambas lo son

-Muchas gracias...- Responde poniéndole el abrigo a la niña, para luego ponerse de pie cargándola en brazos.

-Cuídense-agrega él

-Espera... podrías... darme tu teléfono?- Pide

-Mh? claro, es verdad, sino no van a poder venir-asiente y le anota su numero y dirección

La joven le muestra el bolsillo de su campera corriendo un poco el brazo, puesto que no podía tomar el papel al tener a la niña... por lo que el guarda allí el papel

-Pueden venir por las tardes, por la mañana trabajo-explica

-Claro...- Asiente -Muchas gracias de nuevo...- Sonríe para luego hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar...

-No hay problema-responde el amablemente-Nos vemos

Sakura suspira y camina hacia su casa con su hija en brazos.

Al llegar la noche la niña se despierta al sentir un agradable aroma a comida

-Jaja, buenas noches...- Susurra su madre quien la acostaba en el sillón-Estuviste todo el día corriendo... estas cansada?-

-Un poco...-responde ella fregándose los ojos-pero tengo hambre, quiero cenar

-Ya casi va a estar lista...- Suspira acomodándole el cabello-Vamos a limpiarte... estas llena de pasto...- agrega divertida

-No quiero bañarme hoy-se queja ella- puedo hacerlo mañana?

-Entonces solo lavate las manos...- Musita

Ella asiente y va a lavarse las manos para luego ir a la cocina buscando a su padre. Allí, el hombre terminaba de preparar la cena, para mirar a su hija y sonreír cargándola en brazos.

-Como esta mi chica favorita?

-Me divertí mucho en el parque...-comenta contenta- Conocí a un amigo de mamá que tiene un perro muy grande...-explica mostrando el tamaño del animal con sus manos- Y me prometió que puedo volver a jugar con el!

-Un amigo de mamá?- Cuestiona el hombre arqueando una ceja -No sabia...- Agrega viendo de reojo a la ojiverde quien entraba en la cocina para tomar algo.

-Porque te fuiste antes del parque papá?-cuestiona ella tirando suavemente del cuello se su remera

-Mh?- La mira-Tenia que hacer algo...- Responde-Y no quería que tuvieras que dejar de jugar por acompañarme...

-Esta bien-asiente- La próxima vez quiero que te quedes

-Jaja, esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la frente

La niña sonríe y baja de los brazos de su padre para luego ir al comedor a ver televisión. En la cocina sus padres permanecían en un perturbable silencio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko se despierta a media mañana y va a la habitación de sus padres, pero se sorprende al ver que su padre ya se había ido y su madre estaba acostada en la cama cubierta por las sabanas, al parecer estaba llorando.

-Mama?-musita la niña arrodillándose a su lado sobre la cama- Porque lloras?

-Yuuko?- Cuestiona sobresaltada secándose los ojos para luego sentarse -No... No lloro por nada... solo fue... un mal sueño- Miente acostando a la pequeña para abrazarla.

-Mhh... Te ves triste mama...-insiste ella- discutiste con papa de nuevo?

-No te preocupes...- Susurra la ojiverde acariciándole una de las mejillas -Son... cosas que pasan...

-Van a separarse?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza. Ella deseaba poder separarse y dejar eso que pasaba... pero no podía hacerlo por su hija-Todo va a estar bien... tranquila...

Ella asiente y se acurruca cerca de su madre cerrando los ojos

-No te preocupes por esto si?- Suspira abrazando a su hija

-Cuando va a volver papa?

-No lo se...- Suspira.

Ella asiente y se acomoda cerrando los ojos

-No te preocupes...- Susurra-El va a volver porque te va a extrañar mucho... el te quiere mas que a nadie…

-A vos también te quiere mama-responde ella viéndola- Me lo dijo

-Te lo dijo?

-Si...-asiente- Me dijo que te quiere mucho mama...

-Me quiere mucho...- Suspira y se sienta llevándose una mano a la frente

-Aunque a veces discutan... se que los dos se quieren mucho...-insiste la niña- No mama?

-Te gustaría ir a desayunar afuera?- Cuestiona su madre intentando desviar el tema... le dolía hablar de eso.

-Esta bien-asiente

La ojiverde le sonríe con dulzura, para luego besarle la frente -Vamos así te bañas, luego yo, nos cambiamos y nos vamos...

La niña sigue las indicaciones y ambas salen un par de horas mas tarde

-Seguro todas las madres me tienen envidia... mi hija es la mas linda de todas las niñas...- susurra la ojiverde mirando a la niña que llevaba de la mano.

La niña se ríe y mira hacia todas partes mientras caminaban como buscando algo

-Jaja que buscas? acaso buscas a tu novio? me estas escondiendo un novio?

-Busco a Kero-responde ella

-Jajaja, por que lo buscas?- Cuestiona cargándola para poder verla bien.

-Porque quiero jugar con el

-Jaja, esta bien- Asiente y mira al frente mientras caminaba

La niña se cuelga del cuello de su madre abrazándola hasta llegar al sitio donde comerían. Luego de sentar a su hija, la ojiverde se sienta frente a ella leyéndole lo que podía pedir.

Luego de comer como consecuencia de la insistencia de la niña por jugar de nuevo con el perro ella decide ir a la casa del castaño

-Jaja, vas a matarlo de cansancio...- Musita la ojiverde caminando hacia la dirección que tenia anotada en el papel que el ambarino le había dado el día anterior.

-Seguro el también quiere verme!-se queja ella

-Jaja quien... Shaoran o Kero?

-Kero-responde como si fuera obvio

-Jaja, claro...- Asiente para luego acercarse al timbre dejando que su hija tocara, escuchan al perro ladrar desde el interior para luego ver al ambarino asomarse con algunas manchas de pintura en la cara

-Yuuko... vinimos en mal momento... le cambiaba el color de cabello al perro...- Comenta la joven ojiverde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el 2do capitulo, creo que me demore un poco en subirlo, es que ya comencé con los parciales asi que se me acortaron los tiempos xD ademas el primer cap no tuvo demasiados reviews.. T.T parece que no gusta el fic… pero pienso subirlo hasta el final!

Antes de irme, gracias a Naguchan, Nay-san, mary y sakura-hilary por sus reviews, nos leemos en el cap 3, lean y dejen mensaje!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Dolores físicos y mentales

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Dolores físicos y mentales

_Son iguales los defectos  
que hoy me tiras en la cara  
que al principio eran perfectos…_

Shaoran mira a ambas sorprendido un momento para luego reaccionar y sonreír.

-Jaja no esperaba visitas-se queja el abriendo para dejarlas pasar-

-Muchas gracias...- Musita la madre de la niña dejándola en el suelo una vez entran.

-No es nada-responde el divertido al ver que el perro corría hacia la niña para luego dejar que lo abrazara mientras movía la cola notablemente feliz

-Jaja, Kero va a terminar viniendo con nosotras a casa si siguen así...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando a su hija.

-Puede mama?-responde ella esperanzada

Sakura se ríe y suspira... -Pero no crees que Shaoran va a extrañarlo?-

-Es verdad...-asiente- Podemos comprar un perro mama?

-Jaja tendríamos que consultarlo...- Comenta la ojiverde enternecida

-Yo voy a convencer a papa-asiente

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Te deseo suerte...- Culmina asintiendo para luego suspirar llevándose una mano a la frente

-Queres tomar algo?-le ofrece el castaño a Sakura al ver que la niña se había ido al cuarto de al lado a jugar con el perro-

-Si, por favor...- Asiente

El asiente y va hasta la cocina, sobre la mesa de la misma había un lienzo de tela y varias pinturas esparcidas, al parecer el ambarino estaba pintando antes de que ellas llegaran.

-Que pintabas?- Cuestiona

-Mh? es arte abstracta-explica tomando dos tazas

Sakura asiente ladeando la cabeza buscando entender lo que estaba pintando.

-Dejé mi trabajo anterior-agrega- Por suerte, ahora expongo mis obras en una galería nueva que se abrió cerca de aquí...

-Claro...- Asiente suspirando resignada al no comprender que era lo que estaba plasmado en el lienzo

-Jaja que queres tomar?

-Cualquier cosa... mientras este bien fría...

-Algo frío??

-Si...- Asiente

-Mhh un licuado?

-Cualquier cosa...- Lo mira

-Esta bien-asiente y prepara un par de licuados de durazno agregándoles un poco de hielo, luego le da uno de los vasos

-Muchas gracias...- Suspira y se sienta.

-Por nada-responde el sentándose también. Sakura bebe el licuado en silencio, para luego mirar la ventana

-Te sentis bien?-cuestiona él dudoso.

-Mh?- Lo mira distraída y asiente.

-Que te paso ahí?-agrega señalando una marca morada que tenia a un lado del cuello

-Ah... ahm... no tengo nada...- Responde cubriéndose la marca con la mano

-No se ve bien-responde el apartando su mano con suavidad viendo que el golpe seguía hacia abajo. Sakura baja un poco la mirada. Luego suspira y lo mira.

-No digas nada de esto a nadie...- Pide -No quiero que Yuuko se entere...- Susurra

-No te preocupes... pero se ve mal... deberías ponerte hielo...-agrega poniéndose de pie para luego buscar un poco de hielo y dárselo.

-Gracias...- Suspira poniéndose el hielo en el sitio del golpe.

-Que te paso?-insiste, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Ahm... no es nada...- Susurra

-No queres hablar de eso no?

-Es... algo que pasa... es normal...- Responde

-Normal?

La joven baja la mirada para luego suspirar y mirarlo-Mi esposo lo hizo...- Responde.

-Que?-cuestiona sorprendido- tu esposo?

-Por favor... no grites...- Susurra mirando el suelo

-Lo lamento...-suspira- Pero... no lo entiendo... como que tu esposo lo hizo?-en realidad si entendía, no era muy difícil, pero se negaba a creer que existiera un hombre que pudiera hacerle tan daño a esa joven.

-El últimamente se porta así...- Responde -Agresivo... se molesta por cualquier cosa... y se pone violento...

-Pero no tenes que permitirlo...-responde el preocupado- Esta mal

-Lo hago por mi hija...- Susurra -La quiero demasiado como para dejar que vea lo que pasa en realidad... a pesar de que no puedo evitar que escuche cuando se molesta...- Suspira -Pero no puedo dejar que vea las marcas... ni que pase por la separación de sus padres...

-Mira, se que no debería meterme... es tu vida pero... creo que seria lo mejor para ambas que se separen... va a lastimarte en serio un día, y no vas a poder ocultarlo mas...

-Seria muy difícil para mi verla sufrir...- Suspira esforzándose por no llorar

-Ella va a darse cuenta... y ahí va a ser peor...-suspira- Además... no solo por Yuuko... pro vos, no es justo

-Mientras ella este bien... no importa...- Susurra mirando el vaso.

-Dejame ver...-musita el acercándose para luego abrir uno de los botones de la blusa de la chica para ver el golpe- Fue fuerte...

-Por favor...- Pide alejándose para cubrirse de nuevo

-Lo lamento-se disculpa el volviendo a sentarse al ver que la había incomodado. Sakura suspira y vuelve a abotonarse la blusa.

-Si necesitas algo... podes contar conmigo...-agrega el viendo hacia afuera

-Muchas gracias...- Suspira

-No me agradezcas, no hice nada

-Te preocupaste por mi...- Responde asintiendo

-Cualquiera lo haría en una situación así...-suspira- No es una tontería

Sakura asiente y luego mira la puerta de la cocina al ver entrar a su hija junto con el perro.

-Mama!-exclama ella- podemos pedir helado?

-Queres helado?- Cuestiona para luego reírse-Vas a rodar

Ella la mira haciendo puchero por lo que Shaoran se ríe y se pone de pie

-Jaja voy a comprar helado

-Puedo ir yo...- Responde la ojiverde poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, yo voy-responde el tomando las llaves

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Vos queres ir Yuuko?-

-Puedo ir?-cuestiona tomando la mano de Shaoran quien asiente y la levanta del suelo. Sakura sonríe levemente y suspira tomando los vasos para lavarlos.

-Enseguida volvemos-agrega el castaño antes de salir

Sakura los mira irse para luego suspirar y sentarse apoyando el rostro en sus manos, las cuales se recargaban en sus rodillas.

Shaoran y la niña regresan a los 15 minutos, ella comía un poco de helado que tenia en un pote pequeño, mientras que el castaño llevaba en una bolsa un pote mas grande para compartir con la ojiverde. Al escuchar la puerta, la joven se sobresalta y los mira.

-Mama! trajimos helado para vos-comenta contenta Yuuko.

-Para mi?- Sonríe sentándola en sus piernas.

-Si!-asiente y mira al castaño servir el helado en una taza para Sakura

-Jaja, que bueno...- Sonríe

-Te gusta de vainilla?-cuestiona el castaño dándole la taza- Yuuko dije que era tu favorito

-Si...- Asiente -Así es…- Sonríe levemente para luego mirar a la niña, ella comía su helado de buen humor sin decir nada

-Mi pequeña bebe...- Comenta en un tono empalagoso mientras besaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Estuvo muy rico-responde Yuuko al acabar dejando el pote sobre la mesa- Gracias Shaoran-sonríe contenta

-Por nada-responde el devolviéndole el gesto

-Se ve que se llevan bien...- Sakura sonríe levemente animada

-Shaoran es muy bueno-responde la pequeña de buen humor

-Ya me di cuenta...- Responde su madre asintiendo divertida.

-Voy a jugar con Kero-agrega bajándose de la silla y yéndose con el perro. Sakura la mira irse para luego suspirar y terminar de comer su helado.

-Es una niña muy dulce-opina Shaoran- Y muy simpática, me contó muchas cosas

-Que te contó?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Cosas sobre el jardín...-responde recordando de lo que habían hablado- Y bueno, algunas cosas sobre su madre-sonríe levemente

-Sobre mi?- Cuestiona -Que dijo?

-Es un secreto-responde el asintiendo

-Secreto?- Lo mira para luego soltar un bufido encaprichada.

-Jaja ella me lo dijo, que quería que fuera un secreto

-Era tan grave?

-No fue nada malo, no te preocupes-responde el divertido

-Decime que dijo por favor...- Suplica -No voy a decirle nada...

-Bien bien...-suspira resignado- Me hablo sobre lo que te gusta hacer... el tipo de ropa que usas... los regalos que le haces... a donde salen de paseo, esa clase de cosas

-Jaja, dijo eso?- Suspira y se acomoda en el sillón

-Si...-asiente- se ve que te quiere mucho-asiente

-Me alegra... porque es la razón de mi existencia...- Comenta

-Debe ser lindo tener hijos-opina el pensativo

-Si...- Asiente -Es lindo...

-Seguro-asiente y sonríe- Ya son las 5...-comenta sorprendido viendo el reloj- va a ser mejor que termine con esto-agrega sentándose frente a su pintura. Sakura lo mira pintar en silencio.

-Te gusta?-cuestiona él

-No entiendo que es...- Responde ladeando la cabeza

-Jaja no tiene porque ser algo en especial... es lo que cada uno siente al verlo

-Si...- Asiente y suspira mirando el cuadro atentamente.

-Que sentís vos?

-Siento... mmmh... me siento tranquila...- Responde

-Si? jaja entonces es un buen trabajo-asiente

-Es un buen trabajo?

-Los cuadros deben transmitir sentimientos positivos, al menos eso busco yo

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Si te gusta, podría regalarte un cuadro

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe levemente

-Muy bien-sonríe- Voy a dártelo la próxima vez que vengas

-Si...- Responde

El sonríe y se vuelve a lo que hacia para luego ver el abrigo de la joven de donde venia una música típica de celular. Sakura suspira y saca el celular de su abrigo para luego atender.

-Hola Sakura...-musita Tomoyo, su mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo... como estas?- Cuestiona

-Mh... Bien...-suspira- Yue vino hace un rato…

-Yue?- Cuestiona al tiempo que las manos le temblaban -Q...que buscaba?

-A vos y a Yuuko... me dijo que salio un rato por la mañana a hacer compras, y cuando volvió no estabas...-explica- Estaba bastante molesto

-N...no...- Susurra

-Porque mejor no lo llamas? debe estar preocupado

-Podrías cuidar hoy a Yuuko?- Cuestiona

-Porque? tenes algo que hacer?-le pregunta su amiga preocupada

-Pensé que quizás querría jugar con Yukit

-Es que vamos a ir al teatro hoy... lo lamento...-se disculpa ella

-Ya veo... lo lamento yo...- Suspira -Puedo cuidar a Yukito si queres...

-Es que vamos a llevarlo a el-explica- es una obra infantil

-Bien... estoy con la cabeza en otro lado...- Suspira -Ya tengo que ir a casa...

-Esta bien... habla con Yue si? seguro todo va a arreglarse-agrega su amiga

-Si... claro...- Suspira

-Hasta mañana-se despide ella para después cortar

-Paso algo?-cuestiona el castaño algo preocupado por la expresión de la chica.

-Yue volvió a mi casa... buscándonos a Yuuko y a mi...- Responde tirando el celular al suelo para luego cubrirse el rostro -Estaba molesto...

-Calmate, no llores-responde el abrazándola suavemente apenado al verla así

-Tengo miedo...- Susurra

-Mhh... Queres quedarte acá hoy?-cuestiona el acariciándole la cabeza- Vos y Yuuko pueden quedarse esta noche

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -Sos muy amable... pero tenemos que volver a casa...- Suspira.

-Segura? solo va a hacer por hoy... no creo que sea buena idea que vuelvan

-Va a ser peor si nos quedamos... va a molestarse mas... y podría hacerle algo a Yuuko... y no quiero que la lastime...

-Mhh… pero... no puedo dejar que te vayas...sabiendo lo que va a pasar...

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, para luego suspirar e ir a buscar a su hija.

-Yuuko... vamos a casa?

-Pero... Sakura...-insiste él

-Pero...- La joven suspira y mira a su hija -Yuuko queres quedarte acá hoy?-

-Quedarme?-cuestiona ella viendo a su madre y luego a Shaoran- También te quedas mama?

-Si vos queres...- Suspira y asiente-Decime vos queres Yuuko?-

-Mhh...-medita un momento- podríamos quedarnos-sonríe.

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Se quedan entonces?-cuestiona el castaño

-Si...- Sakura asiente -Voy a buscar las cosas del colegio de Yuuko a casa... mañana tengo que llevarla al jardín...

-Queres que te acompañe?-le ofrece Shaoran

-Estoy bien...- Suspira -Cuida a mi hija por favor...- Musita para luego tomar su abrigo y salir. El asiente y luego decide preparar la mesa con ayuda de la niña.

Luego de un rato, la ojiverde regresa y golpea la puerta de modo insistente. Shaoran se seca las manos ya que estaba cortando las galletas que preparaba con ayuda da Yuuko, y luego de indicarle como darles forma va a abrir. Allí la joven estaba de pie sin conseguir dejar de llorar, sosteniendo el pequeño bolso y la mochila de su hija, las cuales deja caer al suelo junto con las llaves de su auto

-No llores así...-musita el abrazándola suavemente haciéndola entrar. Sakura lo abraza intentando calmarse en vano

-Que pasó?-cuestiona el en un susurro

-Yue...- Susurra cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Estaba en tu casa?-se separa un poco para mirarla y secarle las lagrimas. Sakura asiente y se seca los ojos para luego achicarse al sentir una punzada.

-Sentate...-agrega ayudándola a caminar hasta el sillón.

-Ya no se que hacer...- Susurra abrazándose a si misma, para luego comenzar a mecerse con suavidad.

-Donde te duele?-le pregunta él sentándose a su lado

-La espalda...- Responde con la voz temblorosa

-Mejor recostate entonces... en la cama vas a estar mas cómoda-agrega levantándola con cuidado para llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación

-Pero... y Yuuko?

-Esta en la cocina, no te preocupes, va a tardar un poco en terminar, estábamos haciendo galletas

-Si...- Asiente y suspira-Tenes... calmantes?

-Calmantes? de que tipo?-cuestiona recostándola-

-Cualquiera...- Suspira -Estoy muy nerviosa-

-Voy a ver que tengo-asiente- recostate y quedate tranquila si? queres hielo?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y se acuesta

-Segura?

-Si...- Asiente

-Esta bien, descansa, vuelvo enseguida-agrega yéndose a la cocina para ayudar a la niña a meter las galletas en el horno y luego llevarla al living para que viera televisión. Momentos después regresa al cuarto con Sakura y le da una pastilla junto con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias...- Suspira y toma la pastilla y el agua

-Por nada-responde el- Podrías decirme que paso?

Sakura suspira y mira las sabanas en silencio

-No queres hablar de eso?

-Me golpeo... diciendo que me había llevado a su hija...- Suspira-Me grito por desaparecer... y me golpeo...

-No podes volver ahí Sakura...

Sakura suspira y mira el suelo.

-Es peligroso... y si lo denunciaras?

-Quien me creería?

-Tenes pruebas

-Podrían decir que me lo hice yo...

-Eso no tendría sentido...

Sakura asiente y suspira

-Pensalo-responde él para luego ponerse de pie

-Pero... y Yuuko?

-Yuuko va a quedarse con vos

-Si...- Suspira

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, hoy vas a estar bien...-suspira y va a la cocina

Sakura se abraza intentando evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Shaoran regresa un rato después llevando un vaso de juego y un plato con galletitas

-Yuuko las preparo-explica sentándose a su lado

-Gracias...- Suspira y come una

-Te sentís mejor?

-Si...- Asiente-Ella... sabe algo de esto?-

-No...-niega con la cabeza-Se quedo dormida viendo televisión luego de cenar, no te preocupes

-Esta bien...- Suspira.

-Queres que te traiga la cena?-le ofrece

-No... estoy bien...- Asiente para luego beber un poco del jugo.

-Como quieras-suspira y se pone de pie-ponete cómoda, te dejo descansar

-Podrias traer a Yuuko a que duerma conmigo?- Pide poniéndose de pie

-Claro, pero no te levantes

Sakura suspira y asiente volviendo a sentarse. Shaoran sale regresando momentos después con la niña en brazos quien aun dormía, luego la acomoda junto a su madre y abriga a ambas

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente para luego suspirar y besar la sien de la pequeña niña.

-Que descanses-agrega el castaño caminando hacia la puerta

-Podrías... quedarte?

-Quedarme con ustedes?-cuestiona el

-Si... después de todo... es tu cama... y... necesito sentirme acompañada...- Susurra.

-Esta bien-asiente y cierra las cortinas para que no molestara la luz por la mañana, después se recuesta junto a la ojiverde

-Hasta mañana...- Suspira y se acomoda abrazando a su hija para luego cerrar los ojos

-Que duermas bien-responde el antes de quedarse dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** que capitulo triste!! Ahora que lo releí me deprimí xD pobre Sakura! Jajaj somos muy malas P pero ahora que shao sabe seguro hace algo… no creen? Jojojo ya veremos!! Espero que sigan leyendo el fan fic y les guste!! tenemos un nuevo proyecto de fic, que en cuanto lo terminemos vamos a subirlo, se titula "Labios compartidos" otro SxS obviamente jejje… lean también el resto de nuestros fics, los últimos actualizados fueron "Someday" y "Eterna soledad".

Gracias especialmente a Naguchan, Sra. Malfoy Li, sakura-hilary, sakukato por sus reviews. .El titulo del fic como bien dijeron es el de la canción de Arjona y también lo son los párrafos previos al inicio del capitulo. Espero sigan enviandonos su review y muchos lectores más se sumen!

Nos leemos pronto, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Visita encubierta

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Visita encubierta

_Vamos aclarando el panorama  
que hay pingüinos en la cama  
por el hielo que provocas ,  
si hace mas de un mes que no me tocas  
ni te dejas sobornar por ese beso escurridizo  
que busca el cielo y encuentra el piso_

Al día siguiente Yuuko se despierta primero que nadie y mira a su madre y luego a Shaoran, esa situación le resultaba un poco extraña.

-Mmh...- Sakura suspira y se acomoda abriendo un poco los ojos

-Buenos días mama-la saluda la niña

-Hola, hija...- Sonríe levemente y se sienta apretando los parpados al sentir los dolores por los golpes que tenia en todo el cuerpo.

-Te sentís bien mama?-cuestiona ella preocupada

-Si...- Asiente y la mira-Hoy voy a ir a hablar con tu maestra...- Sonríe

-Si? Esta bien-asiente con una sonrisa- Extraño a papa... puedo llamarlo?

-A papa?- Cuestiona dudosa.

-Si-asiente- puedo llamarlo?

-Ahmm... si...- Asiente para luego buscar su celular.

Ella sonríe contenta y luego de que su madre marca se lleva el teléfono al oído esperando que su padre respondiera

-Mmh... Hola?- Cuestiona el hombre adormilado al atender

-Hola papa!-exclama Yuuko del otro lado- como estas? dormiste bien?

-Yuuko?- Cuestiona -Si... dormí bien... vos?

-Yo también-responde ella contenta- Te extrañaba papa...

-Me extrañabas?

-Si...-asiente como si la viera- Vos papa? nos extrañas?

-Si, te extraño...- Responde

-Venís a buscarme al jardín hoy?

-Jaja, por supuesto...- Responde su padre-Y vamos al cine a ver la película que querías ver... queres?-

-Si! claro!-responde ella muy contenta- Nos vemos papa...

-Nos vemos, cariño... portate bien...- Se despide y corta

Yuuko sonríe viendo el teléfono y luego se lo devuelve a su madre

-Listo?- Su madre le sonríe tomando algo de ropa para cambiarla

-Si-sonríe- Va a ir a buscarme y llevarme al cine-le cuenta

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le acomoda el guardapolvo.

-Mhh... cuanto alboroto...-musita el castaño despertándose

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender para luego suspirar-Lo lamentamos mucho...- Musita -Muchas gracias por todo...- Agrega poniéndose de pie

-Mh? Ya se van-cuestiona sentándose en la cama

-Yuuko tiene que ir al colegio... y yo tengo que hablar con su maestra...- Explica

-Ahh ya veo...-asiente- pero no van a desayunar? yo tengo que irme en media hora, si quieren puedo llevarlas

-Yo tengo mi auto... pero desayunar suena bien... quedaron esas galletitas que hicieron ayer?

-Si, quedaron algunas-responde el castaño- están en la cocina, vayan comiendo, yo ya voy-agrega el castaño

-Bueno...- Asiente y mira a su hija -Vamos?-

Ella asiente y sale con su madre, momentos después Shaoran va a la cocina ya cambiado y listo para salir

-Jaja, no le des galletitas a Kero...- Musita la ojiverde deteniendo a su hija quien le acercaba las galletitas al perro.

-Porque no? quiero que las pruebe!

-Jaja, va a hacerle mal

Ella suspira resignada y bebe su te

-Voy a tener que pagarle el perro a Shaoran si le pasa algo...

La niña se ríe y luego va al baño para peinarse

-Te sentís bien ya?-cuestiona el castaño hablándole en voz baja a la ojiverde una vez la pequeña sale

-Si...- Asiente -Gracias por todo...

-No me lo agradezcas, me gustaría poder hacer algo mas... vas a volver a tu casa hoy?

-Si...- Asiente.

-Ya veo...-asiente- Tene cuidado... si necesitas algo llamame, si?

-Si, gracias...- Asiente

-No me agradezcas mas-suspira y acaba su café

-Perdon!- Se queja

-Esta tarde hay una exposición en la galería que te dije-comenta el- Te gustaría venir?

-Si, claro

-Me gustaría, ahí hay varios cuadros míos-explica y luego le da una tarjeta

-Si, gracias...

El asiente y mira a la niña volver y tomar su mochila

-Vamos?-cuestiona la niña impaciente.

-Si...-asiente y luego se acerca para darle a Shaoran un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por todo

La ojiverde sonríe y carga a su hija en brazos para luego tomar las cosas.

-Bien señorita... vamos, el deber llama...

-Si mama-asiente- Nos vemos Shaoran, y Kero-saluda a ambos con la mano. Sakura asiente y los saluda con un movimiento de su mano libre, para luego salir. Mas tarde Shaoran sale también para ir a su muestra de arte.

Luego de dejar a su hija, la ojiverde espera a ser atendida por la maestra de la pequeña. Esta la hace pasar a su pequeña oficina haciéndola sentar frente a ella.

-Bueno... voy a ir directo al grano...-comenta ella- Estoy preocupada por Yuuko...

-Yuuko? que le pasa?

-Ella actúa un poco raro... dice que no le ocurre nada... pero a veces se pone a llorar durante las clases...

-No sabia nada de eso...- Susurra la ojiverde notablemente preocupada-Pobrecita...- Suspira bajando la mirada

-No se que le pasa porque no quiere hablar de eso... se que usted se preocupa mucho por ella... pero a esta edad los niños son muy sensibles a lo que los rodea

Sakura suspira sintiéndose culpable por todo aquello.

-Creo que debería hablar con ella, y su marido también-asiente- Solo es un consejo

-Es que... el se porta raro últimamente...- Suspira.

-Quien? su esposo?-cuestiona ella-No se preocupe, siempre hay peleas en un matrimonio, pueden solucionar sus diferencias...pero tiene que ser rápido, su hija los necesita juntos

Sakura suspira y se corre el cabello escondiendo la marca en su cuello, y asiente.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a la clase-agrega la maestra-

-Si... muchas gracias por su tiempo...- Sakura suspira y se pone de pie.

La mujer la despide y luego vuelve a su trabajo. Sakura suspira y luego vuelve a su casa... Allí se encuentra con Yue quien al parecer no había ido al trabajo, estaba en el living viendo televisión

-Buenos días...- Saluda al cerrar la puerta dejando sus llaves colgadas.

-Por fin apareces-comenta él apagando la televisión

-Si, yo también te extrañe...- Responde mirando el suelo.

-Sos mi mujer... porque se supone que vos y Yuuko no vinieron a dormir ayer?!-agrega molesto

-Me quede cuidando la casa de Tomoyo... ella salio...- Responde -Podemos hablar?-

-Sobre que?

Sakura suspira y se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales contándole lo que había hablado con la maestra.

-Porque crees que sea eso?-cuestiona el- Seguro es tu culpa, no sos buena madre

-Puede ser...- Suspira mirando el suelo-Pienso que es por nuestras peleas...- Lo mira

-Eso es tu culpa

-Mi culpa?

-Si, si no hicieras tantas tonterías no me enojaría

-Podrías dejar de maltratarme?- Pide

-No me des motivos y no voy a hacerlo...-hace una pausa- Si dejaras de salir con tus "amigos", desaparecer con Yuuko sin avisar y dormir fuera de casa tal vez las cosas irían mejor-le reprocha

-Bien...- Asiente y lo mira-Pero no metas a mis amistades en esto... por favor...- Suspira -Si no lo hacemos por nosotros... que sea por nuestra hija... si?

-Mi relación con vos no tiene nada que ver con Yuuko-se pone de pie

-Pero... ya no me amas como cuando nos casamos...- Susurra-Antes éramos felices...

-Antes me eras fiel

-Nunca te fui infiel

-Ayer no dormiste en casa de Tomoyo... lo se, hable ayer con ella

-Yo hable después de vos con ella

-No te creo nada...-responde el apretando los puños

-Por favor... no me lastimes...- Suplica aterrada -Si queres... no vuelvo a hacerlo... pero por favor... evitémonos esto...

-Entonces no vuelvas a salir sola, y menos sin avisarme

-Claro...- Suspira y asiente mirando el suelo... como le temía a ese sujeto... se preguntaba donde estaba el hombre dulce que la había conquistado. El mira el reloj y luego toma su abrigo

-Me voy, dentro de poco sale Yuuko del jardín y prometí llevarla al cine... espero que este la cena lista cuando lleguemos-sale

Sakura suspira cayendo al suelo, para luego arrastrarse con dificultad hasta la cocina donde toma el teléfono llamando a su amiga desesperada, tenía la necesitada de hablar con alguien pero allí no atendía nadie, al parecer había salido por lo que suspira resignada y decide llamar al ambarino.

-Si?-cuestiona este desde su celular, detrás de la línea podía escucharse a alguna personas hablar, al parecer estaba trabajando.

-Hola...- Suspira para luego tomar aire relajándose

-Sakura?-cuestiona él- Como estas? ya esta por terminar la muestra, pensé que ibas a venir...

-Lo siento... tuve que quedarme hablando con la profesora de Yuuko... y luego... tuve que hablar con Yue...- Suspira

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... como estas?

-Algo nerviosa...- Suspira -Vos?

-Yo estoy bien...-asiente- Porque nerviosa? paso algo?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido

-Entonces no vas a dejarlo?

-No puedo...

-Entiendo...-suspira-

-Lo hago por mi hija...- Susurra

-No estoy de acuerdo...pero es tu vida, supongo que esta bien

-Cree que tengo un amante...- Suspira

-Eso cree?-suspira- No serias capaz de algo así

-Claro que no...- Se defiende

-Se ve que no te conoce... o que se volvió loco...-suspira

-Jaja, y vos me conoces...- Responde divertida ya que se había quedado pensando en su comentario anterior.

-Jaja bueno, creo que yo tampoco...

-Lamento no haber podido ir...-se disculpa nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, no importa, solo son unos tontos dibujos colgados en la pared

-Pero me habría gustado poder ir...

-Podes venir en otra oportunidad

-Si...- Responde un poco mas animada

-Segura que estas bien?

-Solo estoy algo asustada...

-Asustada? te hizo algo?-cuestiona preocupado sin levantar la voz.

-Me da miedo lo que pueda hacer...- Suspira

-Entiendo...-suspira- Sabes que si necesitas algo podes llamarme no?

-Si... muchas gracias por todo...

-No me agradezcas... y no te angusties si? las cosas van a arreglarse

-Espero que si...

-Mhh... Pienso que deberías ir al medico también...-aconseja Shaoran.

-Al medico?

-Si, deberían revisarte... –opina seriamente.

-Si... esta bien

-Es solo un consejo, no tenes porque hacerme caso-agrega el

-Voy a ir... así me recetarían un buen analgésico...

-Si... y tenes que dejar los calmantes...

-Ahmmm si

-Vas a ver que todo va a mejorar, trata de no hacerlo enojar

-Si... aunque no entiendo que es lo que hice mal...

-No hiciste nada mal

-Por eso mismo no entiendo...

-Él es el problema... no vos

-Si...- Susurra con la voz quebrada

-Segura estas bien? Yo ya estoy terminando de guardar todo... queres que vaya un rato?

-Yue podría tomárselo a mal... y terminaríamos los dos perjudicados... no quiero que por mi culpa vos termines igual que yo...

-A mi no va a pasarme nada, pero no quiero que te lastime por mi culpa...-suspira- Tenes razón, fue una idea tonta

-No es una idea tonta...

-Ahora estas sola?

-Si... Yue llevo a Yuuko al cine...

-Entonces tenes un rato libre...

-Si...- Suspira

-Pero no quiero molestarte... así que mejor seguí con tus cosas

-No me molestas Shaoran

-Queres que vaya?-musita un tanto confundido

-Si... por favor

-Esta bien...-responde él- Esperame, estoy ahí en unos 10 minutos

-Si...- Suspira y luego de despedirse corta

El llega en el tiempo que le había dicho y toca el timbre, era la primera vez que visitaba su casa. Sakura le abre para luego hacerlo sentarse en el living.

-Estuviste llorando?-cuestiona examinado sus ojos verdes

-N...no...- Responde sobresaltada

-Mhh... -la mira con cierta desconfianza para luego sonreír- Mejor así

-Si...- Asiente-Tengo que preparar la cena... podes acompañarme mientras cocino...- comenta

-Te ayudo si queres-se ofrece el

-No es necesario- Sonríe levemente

-Quiero hacerlo-insiste

-Esta bien...- Asiente. El sonríe y la acompaña a la cocina

-Tenes una casa muy linda

-Muchas gracias- Responde y le sonríe

-Es la verdad...-responde él- Que vas a cocinar?

-Voy a preparar empanadas...- responde

-Empanadas caseras? excelente menú-responde de buen humor

Sakura sonríe divertida mientras ponía manos a la obra. En eso ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y al oír la voz de Yuuko quien se quejaba porque habían sacado la película de cartel antes de tiempo. Sakura suspira y mira lo que hacia en silencio intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos.

-Que vamos a hacer?-musita el- No puede verme aquí

-N...no se...- Susurra asustada. No podía pensar, había entrado en pánico, si Yue lo veía allí malinterpretaría todo y tendría problemas mas graves que nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el cuarto capitulo de este dramático fan fic xD la segunda actualización del día jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a Rubz , Naguchan, sakura-hilary, sakukato , mikky-chan , sakurita li007 y a izayoi-vicky por sus reviews, esta vez fueron mas que antes!! Mil gracias!

Nos leemos pronto. Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Primeros indicios

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Primeros indicios

_Vamos aclarando el panorama yo no estoy pa crucigramas  
Ni tu para masoquista,  
Ya no sueñas viajes al caribe  
Por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo,  
Yo busco un sueño y tu un testigo._

_En eso ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y al oír la voz de Yuuko quien se quejaba porque habían sacado la película de cartel antes de tiempo. Sakura suspira y mira lo que hacia en silencio intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos._

_-Que vamos a hacer?-musita el- No puede verme aquí_

_-N...no se...- Susurra asustada. No podía pensar, había entrado en pánico, si Yue lo veía allí malinterpretaría todo y tendría problemas mas graves que nunca._

Shaoran mira a la puerta y luego se vuelve a la ojiverde.

-Calmate, no va a pasar nada...-agrega el-Yo voy a ir arriba... y voy a esconderme...podes entretenerlos un momento para que pueda salir?

Sakura asiente y sale de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el pantalón.

-Mama, no pudimos ver la película!-le cuenta la niña al verla con tristeza

-Jaja seguro pronto va a salir para alquilar...-responde ella esforzándose por sonar tranquila.

-Eso espero...-agrega la niña para después suspirar- que cocinas? huele bien...

-Es sorpresa...- Susurra acariciándole el cabello

-Sorpresa?-cuestiona ella para luego sonreír y asentir- Vamos a ver tele juntos papa?-agrega viendo a su padre

-Vamos a jugar con la consola...- Agrega él a modo de capricho, para luego cargar a su hija como si fuera un costal de papas y llevarla al segundo piso mientras le hacia cosquillas. Shaoran al oír que ambos subían suspira y se asoma al living. Sakura lo mira y suspira para luego acompañarlo a la puerta y abrir.

-Lamento todo esto...- Susurra ella un poco avergonzada por la situación que lo había echo pasar.

-Yo lo lamento, fue mala idea venir... cuidate-responde él secamente, no le agradaba nada la idea de dejarla allí.

La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe-Suerte...

El le devuelve el gesto y se va, Sakura cierra la puerta con cuidado, para luego volver a la cocina. Luego de esto transcurren un par de meses, aunque Sakura y Shaoran se veían con poca frecuencia porque ella temía que su marido se enterara y malinterpretara todo se habían echo muy buenos amigos en ese tiempo.

Una tarde, la joven sale a buscar a su hija al jardín para luego ir al supermercado para comprar las cosas de la cena. Allí se encuentra con el castaño por casualidad quien también hacia algunas compras en compañía de una chica. Sakura suspira y luego mira a su hija mientras la acomodaba en el carrito del supermercado.

-Bien... te encargo la tarea importante de cuidar mi cartera... podrás con eso?- Le sonríe a la pequeña, para luego mirar la lista con lo que necesitaba. Ella asiente y luego sonríe contenta al ver al ambarino.

-Mama! mama! es Shaoran!-exclama agitando los brazos dejando caer la cartera. Sakura se ríe divertida por la reacción de su hija, para luego agacharse a recoger la cartera y luego mirar al ambarino... Él quien no las había visto hasta escuchar los gritos de la pequeña se acerca.

-Hola...- Lo saluda la ojiverde para luego mirar a la niña.

-Como estan?-pregunta el de buen humor, le alegraba verlas, a Yuuko no la veía desde aquella vez que se habían quedado a dormir en su casa, y de Sakura no tenia noticias hacia ya poco mas de una semana, habían quedado que el no la llamaría por precaución, y le preocupaba el echo de que ella no se pusiera en contacto en tanto tiempo.

-Estamos bien...- Sakura asiente y mira a la pequeña-No?- Sonríe

-Asi es-ella asiente viendo curiosa los dibujos que salían detrás de la caja de cereales

-Me alegro entonces... -el castaño asiente

-Y vos?- La ojiverde lo mira curiosa

-Bien-responde el simplemente- pude vender algunos cuadros

-Que bueno...- Responde animada para luego sonreírle y mirar curiosa a la joven que lo acompañaba

-Ella es Misha-la presenta Shaoran al notar que lo habia olvidado.

-Mucho gusto...- Musita la mencionada

-Lo mismo digo...- Responde Sakura para luego suspirar

-Somos compañeros de trabajo-agrega el castaño- Ella también es artista

-Ya veo...- Agrega la ojiverde asintiendo

-Si...- Afirma la joven secamente.

-Te va bien en el jardín Yuuko?-agrega el ambarino hablándole a la niña la cual asiente contenta

-Jaja Yuuko, deja la caja de cereal...- Se queja su madre divertida

La niña hincha las mejillas y deja la caja dentro del canasto, Sakura sonrie y le aprieta las mejillas.

-Va a dolerte después...

Ella suspira y luego mira a Shaoran quien conversaba con Misha sobre la cena.

-Tiene que ser artístico! el sushi no es artístico...- Se queja la joven

-Mhh… una pizza? tiene muchos colores-opina el pensativo sin deseos de preparar nada.

-No! tenes que cocinar vos...- Se queja para luego mirar como la ojiverde y su hija los miraban en silencio, la primera con divertida curiosidad.

-Bien bien, yo voy a cocinar...-asiente- pero así va a hacerse muy tarde

-No importa... tengo toda la noche-responde ella con una sonrisa picara que el castaño no nota.

-Pero no quiero dormirme tarde-se queja el-mañana temprano tenemos que ir a la galería

-Vas a cocinar... no te quejes...-culmina dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza.

-Como digas-bosteza- bueno, nos vemos en otro momento-agrega viendo a la joven y su hija

-Si, claro...- La ojiverde asiente para luego suspirar

-Podrías llamarme cuando tengas tiempo libre-agrega el en voz mas baja para que solo ella pudiera oírlo

-Si, seguro...- Asiente y lo mira -Cuídense...- Sonríe y mira a su hija-Vamos señorita?

Ella asiente y saluda al castaño con la mano quien le devuelve el gesto

-Hasta luego...- Agrega la ojiverde sonriéndole levemente al chico, para luego irse.

Unos días después Sakura decide ir a la galería donde Shaoran exponía sus cuadros luego de dejar a Yuuko en el jardín. Sonríe levemente al ver el cuadro que había visto pintar al chico, terminado se veía mejor, además la iluminación ayudaba... luego busca al joven con la mirada encontrándolo al final del salón hablando con la joven que había visto días antes en el supermercado, suspira y se acerca para luego tocarle el hombro.

-Mh?-el interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo para darse vuelta y ver quien lo llamaba

-Buenos días...- Saluda la ojiverde

-Sakura? como estas?-sonríe al verla- Que sorpresa, por fin viniste

-Recién deje a Yuuko en el jardín y decidí pasar para ver tus cuadros...- Comenta -Lamento no haber venido antes

-Jaja no te preocupes... y? que te parecen?

-Son muy bonitos...-opina ella.

-Los cuadros no son solo bonitos... el arte... es la ventana del alma de una persona...- Se queja la acompañante del ambarino. Sakura suspira resignada y mira el lugar.

-Queres que te acompañe a recorrer el lugar?-la invita el

-Esta bien...- Asiente para luego mirar como Misha se sujetaba del brazo del ambarino.

-Como esta Yuuko?-le pregunta mientras los tres caminaban

-Esta bien por suerte... parece que esta mejor ahora...- Comenta

-Si? Me alegro entonces-responde de buen humor- Al final compraron el perro?

-Pienso sorprenderla con eso hoy cuando la busque en el colegio...- Le sonríe

-Jaja seguro se va a poner muy contenta-sonríe- Me imagino su cara de alegría

-Jaja si...- Asiente

-Sabes? tengo en mi casa el cuadro que te había prometido, deberías venir a buscarlo algún día

-Claro...- Asiente -Mañana paso a buscarlo después de dejar a Yuuko en el jardín

-Esta bien-asiente- Mañana no trabajo, así que pasa cuando quieras

Sakura sonríe levemente y asiente viendo como la acompañante del ambarino le acariciaba el pecho suavemente.

-Vas a venir a cenar hoy?-cuestiona el ambarino volviéndose a Misha

-Si...- Le sonríe -Vas a cocinar vos?

-Te prometí pastas caseras no?

-Exacto...- Le sonríe para luego mirar como la ojiverde ladeaba la cabeza tratando de entender un cuadro.

-Jaja no creo que lo entiendas-responde él divertido

-Es un... perro?

-Es un unicornio!-se queja la otra chica.

-En realidad no es ninguno de los dos-responde el intentando no reírse por la discusión

-Es... una jirafa??- Cuestiona la ojiverde

-Jaja no es ningún animal... es un conjunto de sentimientos-responde él viendo también el cuadro- No es algo que pueda ponerse en palabras.

-Un animal siente...- Se queja la ojiverde

-Bueno, en eso tenes razón-admite el

-Entonces... puede ser un animal...- Decide

-Si te gusta verlo así-se encoge de hombros

Sakura suspira y mira la hora... -Tengo que irme... tengo que ir a buscar a Yuuko al jardín...- Comenta.

-Ya? esta bien-asiente- nos vemos mañana

-Además... no quiero molestar...- Agrega en el oído del chico.

-Mh? No molestas-responde sin comprender porque decía eso

-Nos vemos...- Responde la joven para luego besarlo en la mejilla e irse. El se toca la mejilla algo sorprendido viéndola salir.

-Cariño... estas bien?- Cuestiona la joven a su lado mirándolo.

-Cariño?-musita el volviéndose a ella, Misha le caía bien, pero a veces era algo extraña.

-Jaja es un termino cariñoso para hablarle a alguien...- Responde-Como cielo... o caramelo...- Agrega

-Jaja claro-asiente

-Si...- Responde divertida

-Ya podemos irnos-comenta al ver el reloj- Además, preparar pastas lleva tiempo

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le toma la mano para luego salir

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, suena el timbre en casa del ambarino... Sakura quien esperaba ansiosa del otro lado de la puerta se sorprende al ser atendida por Misha quien estaba en camisón.

-Ah...ehm... buenos días...- Musita ella incómoda por la situación para luego suspirar -Lamento interrumpir...

-Que haces acá?-cuestiona ella para luego bostezar y desperezarse

-Mmh... son las 2 de la tarde... no las 3 de la mañana...- Responde-Y Shaoran me dijo que podía venir a buscar el cuadro que hizo...

-Ya son las 2?-agrega ella sorprendida-Pensé que era mas temprano...como pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte…

-Si... claro...- Suspira

-Bueno, espera un poco, voy a llamar a Shaoran-agrega para luego volver a cerrar la puerta. Sakura suspira y se cruza de brazos mirando el lugar. Minutos después el castaño abre la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, al parecer acababa de ducharse

-Buenas tardes...- Lo saluda-Aunque creo que debería decir Buenos días para vos...- Agrega

-Jaja como estas?

-Bien... vos?- Lo mira -Lamento haber interrumpido... lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo...- Suspira

-Me estaba bañando-responde el sorprendido por su comentario- Queres pasar?

-No... Solo... vine un momento...- Suspira mirando el suelo

-Te pasa algo?-cuestiona un tanto preocupado, parecía triste.

-No... No pasa nada...- Lo mira.

-Segura?-se rasca la cabeza- Porque no queres pasar? No podes demorar?

-No es eso... Yue esta de viaje...- Responde -Y Yuuko sale a las 4... pero... no quiero molestar...

-Esta de viaje?-cuestiona el- Entonces podes quedarte a almorzar, y te acompaño a buscar a Yuuko

-Tu amiga va a molestarse...-responde ella para luego morderse el labio para dejar de decir tonterías.

-Mh? Misha? Ya se va, no te preocupes

-Esta bien...-asiente resignada.

El sonríe y la deja pasar para luego dejar la toalla en el baño, Sakura suspira y mira el lugar en silencio. La morocha sale arreglándose la campera que llevaba para luego quedarse viendo a la ojiverde preguntándose que hacia allí. La ojiverde miraba distraídamente unas fotos mientras llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nos vemos mañana en la galería-comenta Shaoran acompañándola hasta la puerta

-Ah... eh... si...- Asiente mirando a la castaña

-Jaja nos vemos-cierra la puerta una vez la chica sale.

Sakura suspira mirando la puerta para luego volver la vista a las fotos frente a ella

-Quedaron fideos de ayer-comenta- Queres?

-No tengo hambre...- Responde

-Pero almorzaste?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Entonces voy a calentar lo de ayer-asiente y pone los fideos en el microondas-Están bastante buenos.

-Claro...- Asiente y bosteza. El sirve la comida en un plato y lo deja frente a ella

-Como estas? como va todo?

-Bien, por suerte...- Asiente

-Si? todo mejoro?-cuestiona interesado

-Si...- Asiente

-Me alegro-sonríe levemente

-Vos?- Lo mira -Ella es tu novia?

-Mh? Mi novia? No, solo somos compañeros de trabajo

-Claro...- Asiente para luego suspirar

-Segura que estas bien? Actúas rara hoy… en realidad desde ayer

-Si... solo me duele la cabeza...- Responde y lo mira

-Actúas rara hoy… en realidad desde ayer -comenta para luego beber un poco de juego

-No es cierto...- Se queja

-Jaja si lo es, creo que te conozco un poco como para notar que actúas diferente

-Por que durmió ella acá?-cuestiona de repente sintiendo algo de celos.

-Nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde en unas pinturas para la galería-explica-

-Ya veo...- Asiente y suspira -No se ni por que lo pregunto...

-Jaja no te preocupes, no importa-responde sin darle importancia

Sakura asiente y lo mira pensativa

-Estoy ahorrando para mudarme-comenta él- No me gusta este departamento, quiero un lugar mas grande con jardín para Kero, y una habitación para hacer un taller

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe -Seguro vas a encontrar un lindo lugar rápido

-Jaja si, dentro de poco voy a poder mudarme-agrega de buen humor. Sakura asiente tranquilamente

-Voy a pintarlo de alegres colores y poner bonitas pinturas.

-Eso es seguro...- Sonríe levemente. El sonríe también y acaba su jugo

-Me sorprendió que no me llamaras en tanto tiempo...pero mas me sorprendió darme cuenta que te extrañaba mucho-comenta el

-Que?- Lo mira sorprendida.

-Jaja es algo tonto-responde él algo avergonzando- No me hagas caso

-Me extrañabas...?-musita sintiéndose contenta con aquella confesión.

-Mhh... Si, un poco

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente -Yo también te extrañaba... me gusta charlar con vos...

-Que bueno, a mi también-asiente- Estabas muy ocupada?

-Si...- Asiente -Lo lamento

-No te preocupes-responde él.

Sakura suspira y lo mira.-Y... ella te gusta?

-Ella? quien?-cuestiona distraído.

-Misha...- Responde tranquilamente

-Mhhh no, creo que no es mi tipo

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Porque preguntas eso? crees que es para mi?

-Jaja no... Pero parece q ella te quiere

-Mhh puede ser...-asiente pensativo

-Pero si vos no sentís nada, no se puede hacer nada...- Sonríe

-Claro...-asiente- Jaja a este paso mi única compañía va a ser Kero, parece que voy a quedarme soltero.

-Jaja pobre Kero...- Comenta divertida

-Jaja pobre Kero? pobre de mi-se queja el en tono de broma

-Pobre vos? No, no es cierto...- Se ríe

El suspira resignado y se despereza, con tanto trabajo no había dormido mucho.

-Bueno... te dejo descansar...- Comenta Sakura mirando la hora para luego ponerse de pie y tomar los platos los cuales lava

-Pero Yuuko sale a las 4 no? todavía es temprano

-Pero así podes descansar

-Y si ambos dormimos un poco? vos también te ves cansada-propone él

-Me voy a quedar dormida...

-Jaja esa es la idea-asiente

-No, no es...- responde sacudiendo la cabeza

-Pongo y despertador para que lleguemos a tiempo a buscar a Yuuko, va a hacerte bien descansar un poco

-Esta bien...

El sonríe y luego la guía hasta su habitación, a joven lo sigue en silencio... esa situación era extraña. El cierra las cortinas para que la luz del sol no molestara y luego pone el despertador 15 minutos antes de la salida de la niña del jardín.

-Ehm... bien...- Suspira Sakura, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa.

-Abrígate con esto-agrega dándole una manta

-Gracias...- Susurra sujetando la manta

-Descansa-agrega el recostándose a un lado de la cama

-Igual vos...- Suspira y cierra los ojos

El asiente y también cierra los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente al igual que la ojiverde.

El castaño se despierta un poco antes de que sonara el despertador por lo que lo apaga para que no sobresaltara a la ojiverde, después se acomoda de frente a ella para observarla dormir... en esos momentos envidiaba un poco a Yue...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenos dias!! Aquí actualizando este segundo fic en el dia de hoy, a un dia de volver de mis largas vacaciones por tierras lejanas! Jajaja ahora si volveremos al ritmo normal de actualizaciones, lamento la demora.

Gracias a hikari-luz, Naguchan y Rubz, por sus reviews. Respondiendo a la pregunta del motivo del titulo del fic es una canción de Arjona, que se llama asi, y la letra de esa canción tiene mucha relación con la trama de esta historia y nos pareció lindo relacionarlo asi.

Sigan leyendo y haciéndonos llegar su mensaje! Que nos animan a seguir! Gracias de nuevo y cuídense!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Confesiones

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Confesiones

Siempre con la misma cantaleta  
Me voy para no volver  
Tengo listo el equipaje.  
Llenas y vacías la maleta  
Como puedes pretender que me coma ese chantaje?

_El asiente y también cierra los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente al igual que la ojiverde._

_El castaño se despierta un poco antes de que sonara el despertador por lo que lo apaga para que no sobresaltara a la ojiverde, después se acomoda de frente a ella para observarla dormir... en esos momentos envidiaba un poco a Yue..._

La mira largamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Mmh...- Suspira y se acomoda abrazando la manta

El se ríe despacio y le acomoda el flequillo con cuidado La joven suspira y luego suelta un estornudo... Al sentir escalofríos se pega mas al ambarino buscando calor...El la cubre mejor con la manta y le toma suavemente la mano

-Ssh...- Susurra la castaña dormida para luego acomodarse

El sonríe divertido y se acerca un poco mas a ella sintiendo su aliento sobre el rostro. La ojiverde se friega los ojos con una mano, con la cual sujetaba la del ambarino...

-Sakura...-susurra el- despertate...

-No...- Se queja dormida para luego acomodarse

-Ya casi es hora de buscar a Yuuko...-agrega con un dulce tono de voz

-Yuuko?- Cuestiona

-Si...-asiente- De todos modos te llevo en auto

Sakura se sienta y se friega los ojos

-Dormiste bien?-cuestiona el aun acostado

-Si...- Asiente y bosteza

-Me alegra-sonríe y mira su mano la cual aun no soltaba

-Mmh?- Lo mira adormilada, para luego mirar su mano. El mira por la ventana en silencio.

-Tengo que irme...- Bosteza y se pone de pie con torpeza

-Voy a llevarte

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe levemente y se pone de pie también para luego ponerse las zapatillas, luego ambos salen y suben al auto... el castaño se detiene frente a la heladería antes de llegar al jardín donde compra un pote de helado. Al llegar, la ojiverde baja apresurada para luego acercarse a la puerta del jardín... allí Yuuko la esperaba mientras jugaba con otros niños.

Sakura sonríe mirándola, para luego llamarla y saludarla con la mano. Ella se despide rápidamente de sus amigas y corre hasta poder abrazar a su madre

-Como estas?- Cuestiona cargándola para luego estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza, cuidando no lastimarla

-Muy bien-sonríe

-Me alegro mucho...- Sonríe y luego le acomoda el cabello -Jaja te perseguía un tornado?- Cuestiona divertida, para luego ir a la salida

Ella se ríe y mira el auto que las esperaba en la puerta

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona su madre mirándola para luego besarle la mejilla

-Es Shaoran?-cuestiona la niña contenta

-Si...- La ojiverde asiente y la deja en el suelo para que fuera al auto

La niña camina hasta allí abriendo la puerta para luego subir y saludar al castaño quien le da el pote de helado que había comprado para ella. Sakura se acerca al auto para luego subir y acomodar a la niña poniéndole el cinturón...

-Shaoran, vamos a visitar a Kero?-comenta contenta mientras comía helado, Sakura se ríe y lo mira

-Si tu mama quiere-responde Shaoran encendiendo el auto

-Como quieran...- Responde

-Si! quiero ir!-insiste la niña

-Jaja entonces... lo que diga su alteza...

Shaoran se ríe y luego conduce de regreso, mientras la ojiverde miraba a su hija comer. Al llegar los tres bajan y entran

-Jaja te ensuciaste toda...- Susurra la ojiverde divertida mirando a su hija.

-No importa-responde ella abrazando al perro quien el lamía el rostro

-Jaja, claro... yo luego lavo la ropa...- Responde la joven asintiendo

-Jaja voy a preparar la merienda-resuelve Shaoran

-Esta bien...- Sakura asiente y bosteza

-Me ayudas?-agrega él

-Si, claro

El asiente y ambos van a la cocina, Shaoran prepara las tostadas para luego cortar algo de fruta para preparar una ensalada de frutas como merienda acabando por cortarse.

-Jaja, torpe...- Musita la ojiverde tomándole la mano para mirar la herida

-Bueno bueno, estaba distraído-se defiende el

Sakura se ríe y suspira para luego abrir la canilla haciéndolo poner la mano bajo el agua.

-Duele..-se queja el viendo el agua rojiza

-Sh...- Susurra

El asiente y se la queda viendo en silencio

-Ya esta...- Musita para luego suspirar y sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo color blanco con bordados de cerezos y vendarle la herida, con sumo cuidado.

-Jaja tu pañuelo va a ensuciarse-comenta el viendo su dedo

-No importa...- Responde-Si no lo cubrís, va a infectarse

-Claro...-asiente y pone la otra mano en su mejilla con suavidad- Gracias...

-De nada...- Sonríe levemente

-Sakura...-susurra acercándose un poco mas a ella-Puedo darte un beso?

-Q..que?

-Si... puedo darte un beso...-responde en el mismo tono de voz viéndola fijamente

La ojiverde baja la mirada sonrojada sintiéndose incomoda.

-Lo lamento, no debí decir eso-se disculpa el soltándola.

-Esta Yuuko...- Susurra para luego suspirar y continuar preparando las cosas para la merienda.

El guarda silencio y sirve la ensalada en un par de tazas para luego poner lo que había sobrado en la licuadora

-Lo siento...- Agrega ella.

-Mh? No tenes que disculparte, yo lo lamento

-Por que?- Lo mira -No me molesto lo que dijiste...

-Mhh bueno, no parecías muy contenta

-Me sorprendí...- Suspira.

El asiente sin decir nada mas y luego sirve los jugos para después llevarlos al comedor siendo seguido por la ojiverde que llevaba la bandeja con las tostadas y demás. Yuuko se acerca y se sienta en la mesa merendando mientras veía la tv. Sakura la mira en silencio mientras meditaba, luego suspira viendo la tv.

-Mama! podemos quedarnos hoy?-propone Yuuko limpiándose las manos

-Quedarnos?- Cuestiona -Eso no me lo tenes que preguntar a mi...- Responde sonriéndole

-Podemos quedarnos Shaoran?-cuestiona la niña para luego sentarse en la falda del ambarino-Podemos?

-Por mi esta bien-responde el arreglándole el cabello

Sakura los mira en silencio, para luego volver rápidamente la vista a la pantalla. En su cabeza se había pasado el pensamiento de que el seria un padre perfecto para su hija. Suspira y sacude la cabeza. Que decía!? ella estaba casada!

-Puedo ir a ver tele a tu habitación?-cuestiona luego ella al verlo asentir sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla para después ir hacia allí en compañía de Kero. La ojiverde suspira mirándola irse, para luego mirar la pantalla.

-Cambia de canal si queres-comenta el ambarino comenzando a levantar la mesa

-Espera...- Lo sujeta de la ropa con suavidad.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el viéndola

-Sentate...- Pide

El la mira sin comprender, luego asiente y deja las cosas que acababa de tomar para después sentarse a su lado

Sakura lo mira en silencio y sonríe-No me evites...- Pide en un susurro

-No lo hacia-responde el- solamente levantaba las cosas

-Para evitarme..- Responde.

-No, porque tenia que hacerlo... si quisiera evitarte no le habría dicho a Yuuko que podían quedarse

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira. Luego le sonríe levemente -Esta bien

El la mira pensativo luego suspira y se pone de pie para acabar con lo que hacia.

-Shaoran...- Se pone de pie-Vos... me darías ese beso?

-Que?-cuestiona el sorprendido deteniéndose ya que caminaba hacia la sala

-Lo repito?

-Si... si lo haría...

-Podrías?-agrega

-Si...-baja la mirada sonrojado- Si te parece bien...

-Si...- Asiente y suspira tomando las tazas para luego llevarla a la cocina. El la mira irse y luego se sienta en el sillón para esperarlo. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde regresa y se sienta en su sitio. Shaoran permanecía en silencio viendo la tv, no sabia como actuar, ni que decir

-Tengo miedo... de que Yuuko nos vea besarnos...- Susurra la ojiverde mirando el suelo

-Eso... te traería problemas no?

-Si Yue se entera... mmmh puede ser...- Responde asintiendo. Luego suspira y se incorpora para mirarlo dándole un corto beso en los labios

El se sorprende pero reacciona rápidamente tomando su rostro cuando ella se separa volviendo a besarla, Sakura suspira y le corresponde, para luego separarse cayéndose del sillón.

-Jaja que torpe-agrega el castaño al verla para luego ayudarla a levantarse

-Es tu culpa...- Se queja poniéndose de pie

-Puede ser...-responde el asintiendo para luego acercarla haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas

Sakura suspira intentando calmarse, su corazón latía muy rápido...

-Así no vas a caerte... te golpeaste fuerte?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira-Que sentís por mi?

-Mhh... bueno... yo te quiero mucho...-responde él- pero ese sentimiento... de a poco fue cambiando... creció, se transformo... y no entiendo muy bien que sea... pero me gusta pasar tiempo con vos... y quiero cuidarte... creo que me gustas

Sakura se sonroja y mira el suelo

-No tenes que decir nada, entiendo que no puedas responder a eso... en realidad no pensaba decírtelo...

-Esta... mal guardarse las cosas...-susurra ella

-Jaja hay algunas cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en secreto

-Pero... no es bueno

-No hubieras preferido nunca saberlo?

-Me gusta saber lo que sentís por mi...- Susurra

-Aunque para vos solo sea un amigo?

-Sos... mas importante que un amigo... trato de definirlo todavía...- Comenta para luego ponerse de pie.

-Algo mas?-cuestiona tomándole la mano

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego asentir levemente. El sonríe conforme con esa respuesta y luego de besar su mano la suelta. Sakura sonríe levemente y va hacia la habitación para ver que hacia su hija, ella veía los dibujitos animados mientras comía unos caramelos que el castaño tenia en la mesa de luz

-Jaja no esta mal eso?- Cuestiona mirando el cajón ya vacío.

-Crees que Shaoran va a enojarse?-cuestiona preocupada la niña

-No lo se... luego yo compro mas... nadie va a enterarse de tu pequeño crimen...- Comenta divertida mientras se acostaba en la cama mirando a la niña comer.

Ella asiente conforme y luego se acurruca a su lado mirando los dibujitos animados

-Jaja, te gustan estos caramelos?- Cuestiona mirando la envoltura de una de las golosinas

-Si, son ricos-asiente de buen humor ella para después bostezar

-Estas cansada?

-Si...-asiente y apaga la tv- quiero dormir

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la frente-Descansa...

-Mama... Shaoran es muy bueno...-comenta ella cerrando los ojos ya medio dormida- No discutís con el...

-Es bueno porque no discuto con el?- Cuestiona

-Por eso y otras cosas...-responde ella para luego fregarse los ojos- Te ves contenta con el mama

Sakura suspira y se acomoda... -Vos lo queres?

La niña asiente y se queda dormida. La ojiverde la acomoda, para luego besarle la frente, rato después sale de la habitación regresando al comedor donde Shaoran pintaba

-Que haces?- Cuestiona parándose detrás de el para ver lo que pintaba

-Me encargaron un cuadro-explica refiriéndose a su trabajo- tengo que entregarlo en pocos días

-Y te piden algo en especial cuando te encargan un cuadro??- Cuestiona

-Algunas veces-responde él- En este caso se trata de un retrato...pero la persona falleció, así que me dieron una fotografía

-Ya veo...- Se sienta a mirarlo pintar

-Es un poco difícil cuando se trata de una fotografía... me cuesta mas imaginarme como era la persona así...-agrega haciendo los trazos para el cabello de la mujer que pintaba

-Que complicado...- Comenta

-Jaja queres ver tu regalo?

-Mi que?- Cuestiona mientras tomaba la foto que el ambarino tenia en la mano para luego mirarla atentamente.

-Tu regalo, el cuadro que pinte para vos-explica el

-Ah...- Asiente y lo mira -Esta bien..- Sonríe

El le devuelve el gesto y luego va a la cocina regresando con un cuadro que estaba envuelto con una tela blanca

-Por dios cuantas arrugas tenia esta mujer... que mirada dura...- Se queja mientras miraba la fotografía, para luego mirar al chico

-Jaja es verdad-asiente- Espero que te guste-comenta dándole el cuadro

La ojiverde asiente y luego corre la tela para mirar el cuadro...Se trataba de la pintura de un paisaje, del que se veía desde la habitación del castaño que era la calle principal y parte del parque

-Es muy lindo...- Susurra recorriendo con los dedos los dibujos

-Me alegra que te guste-sonríe- En realidad me gusta mas hacer abstractos... pero creo que no te gustan mucho, así que preferí hacer un paisaje

-Jaja, lamento no poder entenderlos...- Comenta apenada.

-Jaja no importa-responde el-

-Sabes? recién... Yuuko me dijo que eras bueno... porque no discutía con vos...- Suspira

-No le hagas caso, es muy chica-responde el volviéndose a su trabajo

-Pero... entiende lo que pasa en mi casa...- Lo mira -Ella sufre mas que yo...

-Si, puede ser...-asiente- pero no dijiste que las cosas habían mejorado?

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie mirando el cuadro-En verdad es hermoso...

-Jaja no es para tanto

-Cuanto te tomo hacerlo?- Cuestiona

-Mh...-media un momento- Como me pasaba bastante tiempo en la galería solo podía pintarlo por las noches-explica- así que me llevo poco mas de una semana

-Te quedabas despierto hasta tarde?

-Jaja si bastante

-Por... mi?

-Mhh bueno...-musita el- Cuando lo hacia pensaba en vos-explica- así te extrañaba un poco menos, sentía que estabas mas cerca

La ojiverde se sonroja mirando el suelo.

-Pedimos algo de cenar? o preferís que cocine algo?-cuestiona el luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Como vos quieras...- Le sonríe

-Que preferís?

-Podríamos pedir algo de comer...- Responde dejando el cuadro apoyado contra el sillón, para luego tomar la mano del ambarino y hacerlo ponerse de pie para abrazarlo.

-Que... que quisieras pedir?-le pregunta el con un calmo tono de voz

-Mmh... pizza?- Cuestiona -Hace mucho no como pizza

-Pizza? esta bien, la pedimos en un rato

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Me alegra que te quedes hoy...

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Queres darte una ducha?-cuestiona el acariciándole la mejilla

-No tengo ropa para cambiarme...- Responde

-Puedo prestarte ropa...

-Vos?

-Jaja esta bien, si no queres no

-No... no es eso...- Suspira

-Solamente fue una idea-responde el soltándola.

-No me sueltes...- Pide pegándose mas a el

El la mira un tanto confundido para luego volver a abrazarla con cuidado, Sakura apoya la frente en su pecho mientras meditaba. Luego suspira y lo mira...

-Yuuko encontró unos caramelos en tu mesa de luz... y se los comió todos...

-Si? Jaja debieron gustarle entonces

-Luego estaba preocupada... tenia miedo de que te enojes con ella...

-Preocupada? pobrecita, no me enojaría por algo así

Sakura se rie y suspira

-Vas a venir a visitarme mas seguido?-musita el en un susurro

-Voy a intentarlo...- Responde para luego besarle la mejilla

-Me gustaría...-asiente

Sakura suspira mirándolo, luego lo sujeta de la nuca empujándolo con suavidad para besarlo... El le corresponde tomándola de la cintura

-Pedimos la cena?- Cuestiona al separarse de el.

-Ya?-musita el acariciando con suavidad su espalda

-Sino... cuando?

-En un rato...

-Claro...- Asiente.

El sonríe y vuelve a besarla para después darle pequeños besos en el cuello

-Voy a comprarte de nuevo los caramelos que se comió Yuuko...

-No te preocupes... no importa...-responde el

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Te gusta estar conmigo Sakura?

-Si...- Asiente

-A mi también me gusta.. que estemos juntos...-responde el-

Sakura sonríe levemente, para luego besarle la mejilla

El sonríe y se sienta en el sillón naciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas. La joven lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar.

-Te molesta esto?-cuestiona algo preocupado

-Solo pienso... en lo que debería hacer...- Responde-En lo que seria lo correcto...- Agrega mirándose las manos.

-Si... tal vez esta mal...

Sakura suspira y se acomoda apoyándose en su pecho.

-Vos estas casada...-agrega el- pero... no me importa... no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento...

**N/A** Bueno!! Después de mucho tiempo actualizamos, perdonen por la demora! Pero aquí esta, nos leeremos en un tiempito, dejen reviews!!

Azuka y Maeryx


	7. Huésped

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Huésped

Tienes cero en actuación,  
Diez en manipulación  
Y una beca en el psiquiatra.  
Vamos aclarando el panorama  
Que hay pingüinos en la cama  
Por el hielo que provocas,

_-Te molesta esto?-cuestiona algo preocupado_

_-Solo pienso... en lo que debería hacer...- Responde-En lo que seria lo correcto...- Agrega mirándose las manos._

_-Si... tal vez esta mal..._

_Sakura suspira y se acomoda apoyándose en su pecho._

_-Vos estas casada...-agrega el- pero... no me importa... no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento...-musita él._

Ambos se quedan callados un rato.

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente.

-Porque me agradeces?

-Por hacérmelo saber...- Responde.

-No se si logre algo con eso... pero me siento mejor con que lo sepas

Sakura lo mira y sonríe, para luego suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Pedimos la cena?-

-Si...-asiente-Deberíamos despertar a Yuuko para que coma algo

-Si...- Asiente -Luego se despierta a mitad de la noche y te mete los dedos en la nariz...- Comenta desperezándose

Shaoran se ríe y luego busca en su agenda el numero de una pizzería para pedir la comida. Mientras, la ojiverde se arrodillaba sobre la cama para luego llamar con suavidad a la niña buscando despertarla.

-Mhh...-ella se cubre los ojos

-Jaja, despertate...- Susurra

-Estaba soñando...-responde ella

-Soñabas?- Se acomoda acostándose a su lado -Que soñabas?

-Era un sueño extraño...-responde ella viéndola entre sus dedos

-Extraño?- Se apoya en los codos para mirarla bien -Que pasaba en tu sueño?

-Soñé... que vivíamos en una casa grande... con jardín...-explica intentando recordar detalles- Y... Kero vivía con nosotros... y Shaoran también...

-Con nosotros?- Cuestiona sentándose, para luego acomodar a la niña en sus piernas

-Si...-asiente- era como si fuera mi papá

-Si?- La mira mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Y... que pensas de ese sueño?-

-Todos nos veíamos contentos...

-Seguro...- Asiente para luego mirarla en silencio un momento-Y te habría gustado que fuera como en tu sueño?

-Que Shaoran fuera mi papá?

Sakura asiente mirándola

-No se...-responde ella confundida

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe levemente -Vamos a cenar?-

-Si! tengo hambre-responde ella contenta

Sakura sonríe y se pone de pie. Ella la sigue hasta la cocina donde el castaño guardaba sus cosas de pintura.

-La bella durmiente despertó...- Comenta la ojiverde haciendo a la niña sentarse

-Jaja así que te comiste mis caramelos?-cuestiona el castaño acercándose un poco a la niña para verla.

-Lo lamento...-se disculpa ella bajando la mirada preocupada

-Y como vas a pagarlo?-cuestiona el frunciendo el cejo

-No se...-responde elle viéndolo sin saber que responder

-Mhh... un beso estaría bien-responde él asintiendo, ella sonríe levemente y lo abraza por el cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla. La ojiverde los mira en silencio, para luego sonreír enternecida

-Que hay de comer?-agrega la niña viéndolo

-Tu mama quería pizza, así que eso pedimos-responde él

-Podemos hacer galletas mañana??

-Jaja claro-asiente y le sirve un vaso de jugo

Sakura sonríe para luego bostezar y sentarse, rato después llega la pizza y los tres cenan. Luego de un rato, limpian todo y se sientan en el living a ver una película. Yuuko se queda dormida rápidamente en brazos del castaño.

-Esta muy cansada...- Comenta su madre apoyándose en el hombro del chico

-Eso parece-responde el viendo a la niña- Seguro jugo mucho con Kero

Sakura asiente para luego bostezar y acomodarse

-Vos también estas cansada

-Un poco...- Responde

-Cuando vuelve Yue de su viaje?

-A fines del mes...- Responde adormilada

-Eso es poco mas de una semana...

Sakura asiente y suspira acomodándose en su hombro

-Y... no te gustaría que se queden por ese tiempo acá?-la invita el

-Quedarnos acá?- Lo mira

-Te gustaría?

-Y...yo...- Baja la mirada pensativa, para luego asentir

-Gracias-sonríe y la besa en la mejilla

-Gracias?- Lo mira sin comprender -Por que me agradeces?-

-Por aceptar quedarte

-Debería ser al revés... no deberías agradecerme

-Al revez?

-Jaja si...- Asiente y se acuesta en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del ambarino...

-Claro que no-responde acariciándole la cabeza- Me gusta que se queden a hacerme compañía

-Si...- Lo mira y sonríe

-Mejor vayamos a dormir-opina el-

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se sienta

El sonríe y luego la acompaña a la habitación donde los 3 se acuestan

-Buenas noches...- Susurra la ojiverde acomodándose

-Que descanses

Sakura sonríe, y luego de besarle la frente se queda dormida.

Al dia siguiente Shaoran se va temprano a la galería dejando el desayuno preparado para ambas junto con un par de flores junto a cada taza. Sakura se despierta unas horas después y se levanta despertando a Yuuko para desayunar

-Que lindo...-comenta la niña tomando la flor para después olerla, su madre sonríe y luego se sienta a beber un poco de café

-Shaoran vuelve tarde hoy?-cuestiona tomando su leche la pequeña

-No lo se... creo que no...- Responde -Por que?-

-Por nada...-responde ella para luego sonreír

-Yo pienso que el te gusta...- Sonríe con picardía mientras le hacia cosquillas

-No digas eso mama!-se queja ella riéndose mientras trataba de escapar

-No te gusta?- Cuestiona

-Lo quiero mucho...-responde ella tomando una galleta

-Mucho?

-Si-sonríe- vos no mama?

-Si... yo también lo quiero mucho...- Sonríe

-Que bueno-responde ella de buen humor

-Jaja por que?

-Porque no quiero que pelees con el

-No te preocupes por eso...- Sonríe

Ella asiente y acaba su desayuno, luego su madre la lleva al jardín regresando temprano a la casa del castaño donde se ocupa de ordenar y limpiar todo. Luego se sienta a leer una revista, rato después, cerca de las 5 Shaoran llega del trabajo en compañía de Misha. Sakura miraba televisión con Yuuko en el living.

-Mhh... huele a limpio...-musita el castaño al entrar

Misha asiente para luego mirar horrorizada a la ojiverde y su hija. El castaño deja los cuadros que había traído sobre la mesa para luego saludar a Yuuko quien se acercaba con una hoja

-Que es eso?-cuestiona el curioso agachándose frente a ella

-Es para vos...-musita ella dándosela- Es un dibujo, lo hice en el jardín

-Jaja soy yo?-cuestiona el viendo a la niña asentir- Gracias, es muy lindo

-Q...que hacen acá?- Cuestiona su compañera mirando a la ojiverde y su hija

-Mh? estan quedándose unos días-explica el

-Por que?

-Porque las invite-responde el sin darle importancia al asunto- Queres tomar algo?

-No... creo que tengo nauseas

-Jaja sentante si queres...-responde-

La joven asiente y se sienta en un sillón individual mirando a la ojiverde jugar con su hija

-Yuuko, queres preparar las galletas?-le propone el castaño viéndola asentir y seguirlo a la cocina

Sakura los mira en silencio para luego suspirar y acomodarse leyendo la revista que tenia antes

-Cual es tu relación con Shaoran?-cuestiona ella con frialdad

-Mmmh... amigos?

-Amigos? solo amigos?

-Ah... si

-Ya veo... mas vale que así sea...-asiente y se sienta- Shaoran no seria tan tonto

-Tan tonto?

-Claro, no le conviene una relación con vos... tenes una hija...

-Y eso que tiene que ver? el la quiere

-Bueno si... pero a nadie le gusta cargar con el hijo de otro...

-Y vos sabes mucho de eso no?

-Yo no tengo hijos-responde ella molesta

-Pero seguro cargaste con los de alguien mas...- Responde -Por eso sabes de eso...- Agrega

-Entrometida...-se queja ella- No te metas con Shaoran... el esta conmigo, somos el uno para el otro

-Quien dice?

-Yo lo digo... y se que el piensa lo mismo

-No! no sabes lo que piensa... porque directamente vos no pensas!

-Que? como podes decirme algo así!!-exclama ella escandalizada

-Puedo repetirlo!! no pensas no pensas no pensas!- Agrega la ojiverde señalándola mientras se ponía de pie

-Vos sos la tonta que tiene una hija tan joven! arruinaste tu vida!-exclama molesta

-No digas eso de mi hija! ZORRA!!

Shaoran se asoma al escuchar gritos desde la cocina y ve como ambas se peleaban airándose de los pelos y de la ropa

-Maldita zorra como te atreves a hablar así de mi hija! no te lo permito!!- Musita la ojiverde molesta -Y no tenes una idea de lo que quiere Shaoran! Y seguro que el no te quiere! nadie querría a una perra desgraciada e infeliz!

-Dejen de pelear...-musita Shaoran sorprendido al verlas por lo que Misha la suelta y se aleja un poco arreglándose el cabello

Sakura cae sentada al suelo para luego robarse la cabeza mientras se acomodaba el cabello...

-Estas bien?-le pregunta el castaño acercándose a ella

-Por que te preocupas por ella? me lastimo a mi!- Se queja Misha mirándolo

-No se quien inicio la pelea...-responde él viendo a ambas- pero es ridículo que discutan así... por favor, son personas grandes...

-Dijo que Yuuko arruino mi vida...- Responde para luego ponerse de pie -Voy a matar a la desgraciada

-Tranquila Sakura...-responde el castaño para luego volverse a la chica- Porque dijiste algo así? No deberías opinar de Sakura si casi no la conoces...

-Tenes que estar de mi lado Shaoran...- Responde la joven mirándolo

-No estoy del lado de ninguna...-responde él- Pero... Misha, podes irte? hablamos mañana en la galería

La aludida suspira molesta y se va dando un portazo al salir, Shaoran suspira y luego mira a Sakura esperando que dijera algo.

-Debiste... dejarme la tenia justo donde quería...- Comenta la joven molesta mientras se recogía el cabello en una trenza, para luego sentarse molesta

-No esta bien que peleen así...

-Y que sugerías que haga?- Lo mira -Que me siente y escuche como nos insultaba? que deje que siga diciendo que vos tendrías que estar con ella porque yo era casada y tenia una hija?- Suspira y mira el suelo

-Calmate, va a hacerte mal ponerte tan nerviosa...-suspira y le toma las manos- No le hagas caso

Sakura suspira y asiente acostándose en el sillón

-No estés mal si? ella no sabe nada-le acomoda el cabello

-Si... es una idiota...- Susurra molesta

-Jajaja vas a probar las galletitas que Yuuko y yo estamos preparando?

-Por supuesto...- Asiente y lo mira -Gracias-

-Gracias? porque?

-Ya estoy mejor...- Sonríe

-Me alegra...-asiente- queres venir a ayudarnos?

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se pone de pie

El le toma la mano y la guía a la cocina donde Yuuko cortaba la masa con diferentes cortadores dándoles forma a las galletas

-Jaja parece una película de terror...- Comenta Sakura viendo a la niña divertida

-Ya están listas!-exclama enseñándole a ambos su obra, tenia manchas de harina por toda la cara y la ropa

-Jaja parece una muñequita de torta...- La ojiverde sonríe y se agacha limpiando el rostro de su hija-Vas a ser repostera?

-Repostera? que es eso?

-Son las que hacen galletas, pasteles y toda clase de postres...

-Ah... no se-responde ella poniendo las galletas donde le indicaba Shaoran

-Yo era una...- Se queja la ojiverde como si la hubieran insultado

-Jaja una que?-cuestiona el castaño

-Repostera... hacia pasteles... pero antes de probarlos... tu tío se los llevaba...- Se queja -Y se los devoraban junto con Yukito...

-Estudiaste para eso?-agrega Shaoran mientras metía las galletas al horno

-Jaja solo leia libros o revistas de cocina...- Responde -Pero mi papá decía que yo era mejor que una repostera profesional... aunque se que lo decía de compromiso...- Agrega asintiendo

-Jaja ahora vas a tener que prepararme una torta-responde el a modo de broma-

Sakura se ríe y se sienta -Yuuko... deberíamos bañarte... pareces una bola de nieve...

-No quiero-se queja ella viendo el horno . La ojiverde suspira y asiente

-Jaja si vas a bañarte a ahora... vas a acabar junto cuando las galletas estén listas para comer-comenta el castaño sacudiéndole un poco la ropa

-Vamos?- Agrega la castaña mirando a su hija

-Esta bien-accede ella levantándose

Sakura sonríe y se pone de pie tomándole la mano para luego llevarla al baño. Cuando regresan el castaño había preparado todo para la merienda y había servido las galletas recién horneadas

-Bien... que bien se ven...- Comenta la ojiverde tomando una galleta

-Si!-exclama Yuuko probando una

Sakura se ríe y luego come una. Asi transcurren 7 días que pasan rápido y con calma, hasta que el fin de semana Sakura decide que seria mejor que volvieran a su casa ya que Yue estaba por llegar del viaje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Eso es todo por ahora, esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado y dejen bonitos reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. El principio del final

**Pingüinos en la cama**

**Summary:** El instinto maternal le impide separarse de su violento marido, no quiere herir a su pequeña hija y por eso sigue con él. Todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un artista quien le enseña a dejarse querer. [UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

Capítulo 8: El principio del final 

_Sakura sonríe y se pone de pie tomándole la mano para luego llevarla al baño. Cuando regresan el castaño había preparado todo para la merienda y había servido las galletas recién horneadas_

_-Bien... que bien se ven...- Comenta la ojiverde tomando una galleta_

_-Si!-exclama Yuuko probando una_

_Sakura se ríe y luego come una. Asi transcurren 7 días que pasan rápido y con calma, hasta que el fin de semana Sakura decide que seria mejor que volvieran a su casa ya que Yue estaba por llegar del viaje._

Luego de preparar un pastel para la merienda, se pone a limpiar la casa. Yuuko acomodaba su habitación contenta de tener de nuevo todos sus juguetes.

-Yuuko...- La llama su madre quien entraba en la habitación, para luego agacharse frente a ella cargando una caja con ambas manos.

-Estoy ocupada mama-explica ella pintando un dibujo que acababa de hacer

-Queria darte esto...- Responde la ojiverde dejando una caja en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación

-Que es?-cuestiona ella acercándose a la caja para luego abrirla curiosa

De dentro de esta salta un cachorrito el cual le ladra moviendo la cola emocionado. Ella se sobresalta cayendo sentada al suelo al ver al cachorro ladrarle. El pequeño animal ladea la cabeza mirándola para luego salir de la caja y lamerle el rostro. Ella se ríe al sentirlo y luego abraza al perrito.

-Hija! ya esta la merienda!- La llama su madre desde la escalera

-Ya voy mama!-responde ella cargando al cachorro para luego bajar corriendo

En la cocina Sakura terminaba de prepararle algo de beber a la niña, para luego darle una porción de pastel

-Gracias mami! es muy lindo-agrega refiriéndose al cachorro

-Me alegra que te guste...- Sonríe

-Es muy lindo-asiente

Sakura sonríe y le besa la frente -Tenemos que comprarle un collar...- Agrega

-Claro-asiente

-Pasa algo?- La mira

-No-niega rápidamente con la cabeza- esto muy contenta-sonríe- podemos invitar a Shaoran para que lo conozca?

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Luego lo llamamos...

-Si!-sonríe y luego mira a la puerta al escucharla abrirse, la ojiverde se asoma a ver la puerta y oor alli ven a Yue quien acababa de entrar.

-Bienvenido...- Lo saluda su esposa

-Papa!-exclama la niña acercándose para luego abrazarlo por el cuello- te extrañe!

-Yo también...- Responde el hombre cargándola

-Mira papá! mama me compro un perro!-agrega señalando al cachorro quien saltaba en el suelo.

Yue mira el cachorro en el suelo para luego mirar a la ojiverde quien los miraba en silencio

-No es lindo?-cuestiona Yuuko con una sonrisa

-Muy bonito... pero quien va a alimentarlo y limpiar lo que ensucie...?- Cuestiona

-Yo voy a encargarme de eso...- Agrega Sakura para luego entrar en la cocina

-Te demoraste mucho papá-se queja la niña

-Tenia mucho trabajo...- Responde acariciándole la cabeza

-No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo-lo abraza

-Esta bien...- Le sonríe y le besa la frente, luego ella baja yendo a la habitación en compañía del cachorro. El recién llegado deja a un lado su bolso y va a la cocina. Allí la ojiverde buscaba las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena.

-Que hiciste en mi ausencia?-cuestiona el sirviéndose un vaso de jugo

-Nada... que podría hacer?- Suspira -Lo mas emocionante que hice fue comprar ese perro...

-Porque lo compraste sin consultarme?

-Porque quería que Yuuko tuviera lo que viene pidiendo hace mucho...- Responde

-Sabes bien que odio a esos animales!-exclama el molesto levantando el tono de voz- Me molesta que estén dentro de la casa!

-Podrías dejar de gritar?

-No!-responde molesto para luego tomarla del brazo- ese animal va a irse mañana mismo

-No va a irse!! Yuuko lo quería desde hace tiempo!- Responde mirándolo

-Acá se hace lo que yo digo!-exclama molesto para luego darle una bofetada con fuerza- Y no me levantes la voz

Sakura se lleva una mano a la mejilla para luego mirarlo -Te desconozco...

-Callate-responde molesto- ese perro va a desaparecer mañana por la mañana, yo me voy a encargar de eso

-No te atrevas!!

-Me estas desafiando?

-Ni se te ocurra herir los sentimientos de mi hija!

-Jaja tu hija? No es solo tuya...-responde él- Y voy a hacer lo que quiera, no me das ordenes

-No voy a dejar que le hagas algo a ese perro... vas a romper el corazón de Yuuko no te importa!?

-Ella va a olvidarlo rápido, nunca debiste comprarlo! es todo tu culpa!

-No...- Responde

-Si...-responde para luego tomarla del cuello empujándola contra la pared

-Soltame...- Susurra sintiendo que le faltaba el aire

-Voy a hacerlo...cuando lo deseee...

-No puedo respirar...- Agrega entrecortadamente

El bufa molesto y la suelta bruscamente haciendo que se golpeara con la punta de la mesa por lo que se hace un corte en la cabeza. Sakura toma aire mientras se cubría la herida con la mano

-Resignate, el perro se va-agrega el saliendo de la cocina

La ojiverde se pone de pie y luego va a la habitación de Yuuko donde se apoya en la puerta mirándola jugar luego de un momento la niña se acerca y mira a su madre preocupada.

-Mama... esta sangrando...-musita refiriéndose a su herida

-No... me ensucie con salsa de tomate...- Susurra cubriéndose la herida con la mano -Yuuko... papá no quiere el perro...

-Por eso discutían?-murmura ella bajando la mirada

-Se molesto conmigo por comprarlo...- Suspira sujetándola del mentón para mirarla-No te pongas triste... si?- Sonríe levemente -Vamos a pedirle a Shaoran si puede tenerlo en su casa... queres?-

-Si...-asiente y se seca los ojos

-Lo siento mucho...- Suspira.

-No quiero que discutas mas con papá...

-No voy a hacerlo...- Asiente -Ponete tu abrigo vamos a llevárselo ahora...

-Esta bien...-asiente y va a ponerse un buzo para luego cargar al cachorro. Sakura sonrie y luego ambas bajan. En la puerta, la ojiverde toma las llaves de su auto y sale con la pequeña... ambas caminan hasta la casa del ambarino donde tocan el timbre, el abre momentos después llevando varias hojas de papel enrolladas en la mano.

-Lo sentimos... molestamos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde cubriéndose la herida con una mano, intentando evitar que el ambarino la viera.

-No...-responde el algo sorprendido al verlas ya que se habían ido esa misma mañana- pasen-agrega haciéndose a un lado. La ojiverde deja pasar primero a la niña, para luego entrar ella.

-Shaoran... tenes algo de hielo?- Lo mira

-Si...-asiente- que paso?-agrega cerrando la puerta tras si.

-Primero me darías hielo?

-Si...-asiente sentate-agrega señalando uno de los sillones para luego dejar las hojas que llevaba sobre la mesa e ir a la cocina donde le da unas galletitas a Yuuko y busca hielo regresando con este para dárselo a la ojiverde.

-Gracias...- Suspira y toma el hielo para luego llevárselo a la herida que tenia en la cabeza

-Por nada...-responde el sentándose a su lado para luego apartar el hielo un momento para ver el corte- Se ve mal...

-No lo toques...- Pide apretando los párpados -Ya se que se ve mal... se siente peor de lo que se ve...- Agrega con la voz cortada.

-No debí decir eso-suspira y le toma la mano que tenia libre- No llores...

-Ya no puedo mas...- Suspira... -Juro que lo intento... pero no puedo...- Susurra-Yue esta loco... ya no le importa si lastima a su hija... no le importa nada...- Lo mira -Queria 'deshacerse' del perro que le compre a Yuuko...- Suspira y mira el trapo con hielo manchado con sangre-Y esto me gane por enfrentarlo...- Culmina volviendo a ponerse el hielo en la cabeza mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido

-No debiste comprar el perro... sabias como iba a reaccionar... fue una mala idea...-suspira- mejor lavemos un poco esa herida... también necesitas un poco de hielo para le mejilla

-No- Susurra alejándose-No sabia como iba a reaccionar...- Suspira y se pone de pie -Estoy mareada

-Sentate-le pide el con voz tranquila haciéndola sentarse- Tranquila, yo voy a cuidarte- se pone de pie y va al baño regresando con un bol con algo de agua bien fría y unos paños de tela, luego saca el hielo que la chica estaba poniendo en el corte para usar el agua y los paños para limpiarla.

-Arde...- Se queja apretando los párpados

-Lo lamento-se disculpa el corriéndole el cabello del rostro para que no se mojara- Sakura.. vos y Yuuko no pueden volver...

-Ella quiere a su papá...- Susurra esforzándose por no llorar

-Pero también quiere ver bien a su mama...

-Yo... voy a estar bien...- Lo mira secándose los ojos

-No, no estas bien...-suspira-

Sakura suspira sin poder contenerse mas, por lo que comienza a llorar.

-Tranquila...-susurra el abrazándola suavemente- Si me dejas... no voy a permitirle que vuelva a ponerte una mano encima...

-Estoy muy cansada...- Susurra cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse.

-Dormí un poco, va a hacerte bien-agrega recostándola para que apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas para luego volver a ponerle el hielo

-Podrías cuidar el perrito de Yuuko?- Susurra -Por favor?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a ocuparme-le acaricia la cabeza-

Sakura le sonríe levemente, para luego de un rato quedarse dormida. Despierta un par de horas después al escuchar al perrito ladrar mientras jugaba con Kero y Yuuko, Shaoran la había llevado a su cama y ahora estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza notando que tenia una pequeña venda cubriéndole la herida. Luego se pone de pie y sale de la habitación...

Yuuko jugaba en la sala con ambos perros, mientras que Shaoran ponía la mesa en el living, al verla sonríe levemente.

-Como te sentís? iba a llevarte la cena a la cama

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte...- Sonríe levemente y mira a su hija jugar.

-Ya hable con Yuuko...-comenta el- Acepto que el perrito se quede, le dije que podía venir a visitarlo cuando quisiera...

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Muchas gracias...

-No me agradezcas, esta bien...

Sakura asiente y suspira -Queres que te ayude con algo?

-No te preocupes, sentate, ya casi esta

-Esta bien...- Se sienta y lo mira ir de un lado a otro en silencio

Momentos después llama a Yuuko para que se sentara a comer también y así los tres cenan

-Mama... papá es malo?-cuestiona la niña de repente

-Papa?- La mira para luego suspirar -Vos lo queres?

-Si...-asiente

-Entonces lo demás no importa...- Responde para luego mirar su plato angustiada.

-Pero... no me gusta que papá grite...

-El... esta molesto conmigo... no es tu culpa... si?- La mira -Entendes?

-Si...-asiente-

-Yuuko, porque mejor no vas a dormir?-le propone Shaoran- Mañana vamos a tomar helado

-Esta bien-asiente- Buenas noches...-agrega para luego darle un beso a ambos e irse a la habitación. Sakura suspira y termina de comer en silencio.

-Vas a quedarte hoy no?-cuestiona el castaño sirviéndole un poco mas de jugo

-Ya no me siento segura en mi casa...- Susurra

-Sabes que no hay problema con que te quedes acá

-No quiero volver a mi casa...- Agrega abrazándolo.

-Esta bien, no tenes que hacerlo si no queres

-Va a terminar matándome...- Susurra comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh... no va a pasar eso...-la besa en la cabeza abrazándola suavemente.

-No dejes que vuelva a ir ahí... no me dejes ir de nuevo...

-Tranquila, vas a quedarte conmigo, esta bien?

Sakura asiente escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

-Vas a estar bien ahora, te lo prometo-agrega él con tranquilidad

-Si...- Susurra algo calmada

-Elegiste un perrito muy lindo-comenta para cambiar de tema

-El mas lindo...- Susurra acomodándose para mirar a los animales descansar junto a la estufa.

-Yuuko parece quererlo mucho...-asiente- y parece llevarse bien con Kero también

-Me alegra...- Sonrie levemente

-A mi también-asiente- sabes lo que hacia justo antes de que llegaran?

-Que hacías?- Lo mira

-Estaba guardando mis cosas...por eso esta todo bastante revuelto...-sonríe levemente- compre una casa pequeña, cerca del parque

-Te vas a mudar... ya?- Se acomoda -Que bueno... vas a poder tener tu taller de pintura...

-Si...-asiente- pero sabes? la casa tiene 3 habitaciones... una es para mi... la otra pienso usarla para el taller... y hay una que queda libre...

-Ya veo...- Suspira cerrando los ojos... -Kero va a saltar de alegría cuando sepa que tiene su propio cuarto

-Jaja no es para Kero

-No?- Lo mira

-Jaja no... la compre pensando que mas adelante podría vivir con alguien... y tal vez tener niños...

-Seguro serias un gran padre...- Responde acariciándole el rostro -El mejor creo yo...

-Te parece??

-Si...- Asiente

-Me alegra que pienses eso...-sonríe- Porque... mmhh...pensaba... invitarte a vivir ahí...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas!! Un nuevo capitulo de esta dramática historia de amor! Me gusta mucho, quedo tan tan tan triste... pobre Sakura! Muchas gracias a todos los que nos hicieron llegar su review, y perdón por la demora! Nos estamos leyendo!! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


End file.
